Baekhyun The Umbrella Girl
by PrincePink
Summary: Byun Baek Hyun , Si Umbrella Girl cantik yang jatuh pada pesona si Pembalap Tampan , Park Chan Yeol [Chap 6 UP! Genderswitch / NC / CHANBAEK]
1. Chapter 1

Uh,panasnya Seoul cukup untuk menggetarkan tubuhmu,dan membasahi pakaianmu di pertengahan bulan Agustus sirkuit yang gersang mampu untuk membuat setiap orang marah - marah ataupun membeli berliter liter air.

Dan _Uh-oh_,tak hanya udara saja yang membuat panas beberapa pengunjung dan para pembalap di arena kita tengok ,tak jauh dari garis _start_,beberapa _umbrella girls_ berpakaian minim tengah tersenyum sambil melenggokan tubuhnya . Terutama Baekhyun - Byun Baekhyun - Perempuan berusia 25 itu tengah memakai bra sport putih,dan rok mini yang hanya berkisar 30 cm dari pinggangnya . Beberapa pengunjung dan juga pembalap sempat sempatnya menggoda Baekhyun,ditambah pemandangan sedap yaitu dada montoknya yang menyembul,juga pantat sintal,perut rata ,kulit putih mulus dan wajah cantiknya . Ingin sekali pria pria itu membawanya pulang dan menidurinya . Namun Baekhyun bukanlah seorang gadis murahan . Ia hanya senang saja menggoda orang - orang dengan wajah dan tubuhnya.

.

.

**UMBRELLA GIRL**

**Author : PrincePin Icha**

**Main Cast : Park Chan Yeol – Byun Baek Hyun **

**Rate : M ( For Mature Content , Explicit , and Dirty Talk )**

**Genre : OOC,Genderswitch , Lime , Romance , Fluff **

**Disclaimer : EXO isn't mine because they're belong to God **

**Summary : Byun Baekhyun , si Umbrella Girls sexy yang jatuh kedalam pesona seorang pembalap tampan , Park Chanyeol **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hai,Sexy"goda sang pembalap yang tengah duduk di kap mobilnya . Baekhyun tersenyum genit kemudian berjalan ke arah lelaki itu.

"Hai,Wu Fan"

"Tak ingin memberi ciuman penyemangat padaku,hm?"pria tinggi berambut pirang itu berdiri dan mendekati Baekhyun . Perempuan itu tersenyum tipis kemudian mengecup pipi Kris - Wufan - yang ditanggapi dengusan kesal dari bibir sexy pria blasteran canada itu.

"Cuma di pipi?Tidak di bibir?"tanyanya kesal . Baekhyun mengerling nakal kemudian memutar - mutar payung yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"Kupikir semua pria di sini hanya mendapatkan ciuman di pipi saja . Lagipula,kau bukan kekasihku"ujarnya centil . Kris menatap Baekhyun kesal,sampai matanya memandang seseorang di balik tubuh mungil berpakaian sexy itu.

"Siapa dia?_umbrella girl_ baru?"Kris masih menatap sosok tinggi dengan pakaian sama seperti Baekhyun . Lelaki tinggi itu menatapnya seakan akan sosok itu adalah magnet . Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan tersenyum.

"Tao . Huang Zi Tao . Kau dekati saja dia . Mungkin bibirmu bisa dimanjakan olehnya"Baekhyun menepuk bahu Kris kemudian kembali berlenggak - lenggok di arena sirkuit . Beberapa pembalap masih menatapnya,dan bersiul saat Baekhyun melewati mereka.

Baekhyun terhenti saat ia mendapati seorang pria yang cukup asing di arena sirkuit ini . Oh,Baekhyun mengenali semua wajah pembalap di arena ini . Dari mulai si _Jahanam Sehun_,_Si Mesum Kai_,_Si Alis Tebal Kris_ dan sisanya (Karena hanya mereka bertiga yang selalu berbuat aneh aneh di hadapan Baekhyun) semua Baekhyun kenal . Tapi pria yang sedang duduk di kap mobil sport bernomorkan 61 ini,Baekhyun tak pernah mengenalnya.

"Hai"sapa perempuan itu . Lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun cukup lama, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Hai"

Baekhyun terpesona dengan wajah lelaki itu . Alis tebalnya,mata yang jarang dimiliki seorang Korea,hidung mancung,bibir tebal,dan telinga itu . Pria ini tampan!dan Baekhyun jadi malu sendiri ketika mata pria itu menelusuri tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya aku baru melihatmu,nomor 61"

"Aku tidak pernah bertanding di sini,karena aku berasal dari Jepang"

Baekhyun membulatkan bibir sexy nya . Lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum kemudian menggeser tubuhnya.

"Mau duduk?"tanyanya sambil menepuk sisi kosong disebelah kanan nya . Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian menundukan tubuhnya diatas kap itu.

"_Auch!"_Baekhyun mengeluh saat panasnya kap mobil mengenai paha nya . Lelaki itu tersenyum.

"Baru terkena kap panas saja mengeluh,apalagi jika melakukan adegan panas"lelaki itu terkekeh . Baekhyun tersenyum meringis,ia sudah biasa mendengar lelaki ber _dirty talk_ dengannya

"Kalau kau yang melakukannya,aku mau kok"goda Baekhyun . Lelaki itu menyeringai tipis.

"Siapa namamu 61?"

"Park Chan Yeol . Chanyeol saja . Aku sahabat karib,Sehun,Kai dan Kris."

"Oh pantas saja,kalian sama sama mesum!"Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya . Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil mengipas ngipasi tubuhnya yang dibalut baju balap tebal

"Panas ya?"Baekhyun menghapus peluh di wajah Chanyeol . Entah mengapa lelaki itu seakan akan tersihir dengan kecantikan wajah perempuan disisinya.

"Tentu saja panas . Ditambah dihadapanku kini ada pemandangan yang mampu membakar gairah tubuhku"Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun,sambil merapikan poni panjang menjuntainya . Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup . Ia bersumpah,lelaki ini tampan dan mempesona!

"Siapa namamu cantik?"

"Byun Baek Hyun"

"Baekhyun . . . hmm . . nama yang indah"ujarnya kemudian mengedipkan matanya dan menjauh dari tubuh sintal Baekhyun . Perempuan itu sedikit kecewa . Sampai sebuah ide gila melayang di kepalanya.

"Sexy?"panggil Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Hmm?"

"Aku akan memberikan mu hadiah jika kau bisa memenangkan perlombaan hari ini"ujarnya genit sambil memainkan resleting baju balap Chanyeol.

"Aku suka tantangan . Memang apa hadiahmu?"tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap dada Baekhyun yang saat ini hanya berjarak 1 cm dari lengannya . Dan Chanyeol seakan menegang saat Baekhyun mendekatkan dada montoknya ke lengan Chanyeol dan berisi . Demi apapun,suara Baekhyun sangat sexy dan Chanyeol membayangkan yang tidak - tidak saat ini.

"Kau tidur denganku jika kau menang . Di mobil ini . Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol sedikit terhentak . Namun saat melihat senyum menggoda Baekhyun,ia pun ikut menyeringai

"Hadiah yang bagus,dan aku menerimanya"

.

.

Baekhyun benar - benar harus kehilangan keperawanannya saat ini juga . Ia tersenyum tanpa sedikitpun merasakan penyesalan saat Chanyeol dinyatakan menang dalam babak ini . Baekhyun tersenyum menggoda dari jauh saat Chanyeol menatapnya intens,dengan bibir yang bergerak,seakan menyebutkan sesuatu dari jauh pada Baekhyun.

dan Baekhyun cukup pintar untuk mengetahui apa yang Chanyeol katakan padanya.

"_'I__'ll __ f*ck you,babe_"

Dan saat ini,keduanya tengah berada didalam mobil sport Chanyeol . Ditengah - tengah arena sirkuit pada malam hari dan tidak ada satu orangpun di sini kecuali mereka berdua yang saat ini tengah berbagi ciuman intim di jok belakang mobil Chanyeol.

"mmh . . . nghh . . "lenguhan Baekhyun seakan menyihir Chanyeol untuk berbuat lebih . Tangan besar itu membawa Baekhyun keatas pangkuannya,dan kembali merasakan bagaimana lembut dan manisnya lidah perempuan diatasnya.

"Ahh-pelan pelan"ujar Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menciumi leher Baekhyun dengan ganas . Menyesapnya,menjilatnya,dan bahkan memutari leher Baekhyun dengan lidahnya . Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sensual . Tangan Chanyeol ikut mengelus paha putih itu dan mengelus punggungnya . Gerakan Chanyeol berhenti . Baekhyun menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Ada apa,tampan?"

"Aku harus membuka baju tebal ini . Bantu aku"Baekhyun turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol kemudian membantu Chanyeol membuka baju balapnya, sampai menyisakan _wife – beater_ hitam dan boxer hitam yang terlihat sexy di mata Baekhyun . Perempuan itu menatap takjub tubuh Chanyeol yang tertutupi pakaian tadi . Chanyeol melempar baju itu ke jok depan,kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu mobil dan menatap Baekhyun penuh nafsu.

Baekhyun kembali mendudukan tubuhnya dipangkuan Chanyeol dan melumat bibir tebal itu . Menghisap dan menjelajahi kehangatan mulut seorang Chanyeol dengan lidahnya . Baekhyun mengecup bibir itu kilat,kemudian lidahnya beralih ke telinga Chanyeol.

"Nghh- jangan goda aku"lenguh Chanyeol . Baekhyun masih betah menjilati daun telinga Chanyeol,kemudian berbisik ,"Memang ini yang ku inginkan"

"Mhhh . . . Baekhyun~"desah Chanyeol dengan mata terpejam . Lidah basah itu beralih keleher Chanyeol dan menjilatinya dengan gigitan gigitan kecil . Chanyeol memekik saat Baekhyun menyesap lehernya kuat . Lelaki itu tersenyum penuh nafsu mendapati seberapa hebatnya gadis mungil ini.

Baekhyun melakukan penjelajahan lidahnya ke dada Chanyeol,dan menciumi dada itu sensual . Chanyeol semakin merasa bagian bawahnya mengeras saat Baekhyun menjilati dadanya dengan lembut dan desahan manis keluar dari bibir itu.

Tubuh Baekhyun semakin ke bawah,dan berhenti tepat didepan penis Chanyeol yang telah menegak . Baekhyun tersenyum nakal kemudian menciumi nya dari luar celana.

"Sh*t!dasar penggoda"ujar Chanyeol kewalahan . Ia tak tahan saat Baekhyun menciumi penisnya dari luar, seakan akan kejantanan nya itu boneka.

"Oh,sudah tidak sabar rupanya"Ujar Baekhyun genit . Perempuan itu menarik boxer Chanyeol dan penis kerasnya bahkan menampar wajahnya.

"Ah!besarnya!"pekik Baekhyun saat penis Chanyeol terhidang di depannya . Berurat,besar dan memerah.

"Cepat manjakan itu!"ujar Chanyeol tak sabaran . Baekhyun meraih penis itu kemudian memasukannya ke mulut mungilnya . Chanyeol bergetar saat kepunyaannya masuk ke mulut hangat itu . Apalagi lidah mungil itu ikut bekerja . _Mulut nya saja nikmat,apalagi lubang nya_ pikir Chanyeol.

"Nghhhhh . . . .ahhh...yaaa,kau pintar - Ahh "desah Chanyeol . Baekhyun masih terus memaju mundurkan kepalanya,bahkan Perempuan itu sudah merasakan kewanitaannya basah saat ini.

"Nghh-yah terus . . . . ahh . . lebih cepat"Chanyeol menutup matanya keenakan.

Baekhyun terus menerus memberikan servis nya pada penis Chanyeol . Cukup lama ia begitu,sampai milik Chanyeol memuntahkan sesuatu yang asin dan banyak di mulut Baekhyun . Sampai - sampai Baekhyun tak sanggup menahannya sehingga melumer keluar mulutnya dan membasahi leher serta dadanya.

"Uh,ternyata rasa sperma seperti ini"Baekhyun membersihkan sperma di mulutnya , sedang Chanyeol menatap gemas perempuan dihadapannya.

"Memang kau belum pernah melakukannya?"

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan _blow job_,menghisap penis lelaki,dan merasakan _sper__ma_ nya . Aku hanya tahu dari film - film milik temanku yang hobi menonton _blue film_ " , Baekhyun tersenyum tipis . Chanyeol merasakan dadanya nerdegup,perempuan ini menghipnotisnya dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Kalau begitu,ayo kita praktekan bersama" ujar Chanyeol melepas atasannya dan beralih mencium wajah Baekhyun . Ia mengangkat tubuh mungil itu kepangkuannya . Menjilati sisa _sperma_nya dan mencium bibir tipis itu . Baekhyun menutup matanya dan mengelus leher Chanyeol,menekannya,dan membiarkan Chanyeol berkuasa atas bibir,wajah dan lehernya . Chanyeol mengelus punggung Baekhyun,kemudian meremas dada besar yang terhidang di depannya.

"Ahhhhhhhh . . . . "desah Baekhyun . Chanyeol menyeringai,ia menggoyangkan penis nya yang saat ini tepat menempal pada pantat Baekhyun yang masih ditutupi rok mini . Chanyeol menarik _sport bra_ itu dari tubuh Baekhyun . Terdiam sesaat saat mendapati dua _nipple _Baekhyun ditutupi oleh plester . Chanyeol tidak segera membuka plester itu,ia malah menciumi dada besar itu,bahkan saat kedua tangan besar Chanyeol menangkupnya,dadanya tidak dapat ditangkup semua . Bayangkan seberapa besar dada itu . Dada yang putih dan tak bercacat.

"Nghhhhhh – "

Baekhyun sedikit menaikan tubuhnya saat Chanyeol melepas celana dalam serta roknya . Chanyeol bisa merasakan celana dalam lembam milik Baekhyun . Ia tersenyum kemudian melemparnya sembarang tempat . Saat itu pula Baekhyun kembali mendudukan pantatnya,dan penis Chanyeol yang kembali _hard_ pun terasa di antara vagina dan anusnya.

"sshh – " ringis Chanyeol . Lelaki itu mengecup kembali bibir merekah milik Baekhyun,dan menjilati sekitar bibir dan dagunya . Baekhyun meremas rambut hitam Chanyeol dengan wajah sensual . Jemari Chanyeol melepas plester itu,dan muncula dua _nipple_ berwarna pink segar.

"Owh,sungguh menggoda",bisik Chanyeol sambil memelintir nipple itu . Baekhyun mendesah pasrah saat jemari besar Chanyeol memainkan nipple nya . Ia keenakan . Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengecupi _nipple_ pink Baekhyun lalu mengemutnya rakus . Baekhyun semakin terangsang saat dirasanya mulut hangat itu menyelubungi _nipple_nya,seakan ia bayi yang haus dan butuh ASI.

"Angh - jangan terlalu keras . . . ahh~"

Chanyeol meremas dada satunya dengan gerakan lembut . Kemudian beralih kebawah,dan mencari bagian paling sensitif milik perempuan dipangkuannya . Jemari Chanyeol mencari lubang milik vagina Baekhyun dan dengan lembut menusukan jemari nya.

"Argh - ah!pelan pelan"

"Sempit sekali . . hhh"

Chanyeol meredakan sakit pada bagian bawah Baekhyun dengan menciumnya panas,dan meremas dadanya,serta tangan satunya mengocok lubang dibawah sana.

"Mmhhh . . . . nghhh" Baekhyun mendesah tertahan . Vaginanya sudah basah sehingga tangan Chanyeol bisa lebih mudah masuk kedalamnya . Satu jemari sudah terlewati,Chanyeol pun menambah dua jari memasuki lubang tidak tahan dengan sensasinya . Nikmat,hangat,basah,dan sempit.

"Ohhhh . . . ahhh . . . . "Baekhyun mendesah frustasi saat tangan Chanyeol menggoda dinding vagina nya.

"Kumasukan ya?"tanya Chanyeol dengan nada penuh nafsu yang bergejolak . Baekhyun mengangguk,kemudian mengecup bibir Chanyeol . Entah mengapa kembali laki - laki itu terdiam saat mendapati wajah merona Baekhyun dan tatapan sayu nya.

"Pelan - pelan"bisiknya . Chanyeol mengangguk dengan sebuah keyakinan bahwa ia harus melakukannya perlahan dengan perempuan ini . Chanyeol memegang penis nya,dan dengan perlahan ia memasukan miliknya ke dalam Baekhyun.

"Ah!ah!"air mata keluar dari mata sipit itu . Chanyeol yang tak tega pun segera melesakan miliknya . Dan Baekhyun pun menjerit

"Arghhh!sakit"

Chanyeol mendiamkan miliknya terlebih dahulu,kemudian mengecupi wajah Baekhyun.

"Ini pertama untukmu?"tanya Chanyeol . Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Chanyeol.

"Iya dan aku pikir saat ini darah sudah keluar dari kemaluanku hehe"

Chanyeol tertegun,ia tidak habis pikir perempuan ini mau menyerahkan miliknya pada lelaki yang baru saja ia kenal.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau memberikannya padaku?"

Baekhyun menelusuri dada Chanyeol dengan jari lentiknya "Entahlah,aku memiliki firasat bahwa kita akan saling mencintai . Meski aku tidak tahu asal usulmu . Kalaupun takdir berkata lain,anggap saja ini pengalaman pertamaku bersama pria lain "

Chanyeol tanpa sadar menyisiri rambut hitam legam milik Baekhyun.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan perlahan,lakukan apa saja agar sakitnya reda."

Chanyeol mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan lembut,membuat Baekhyun kembali mendesah dan menegakan tubuhnya sehingga saat ini dadanya berhadapan dengan wajah Chanyeol.

"Ah – Ohhhh! ahhh"desah Baekhyun sambil ikut menggerakan tubuhnya naik turun . Sampai sampai mobil Chanyeol ikut bergoyang . Chanyeol menjilati nipple itu sambil terus melakukan gerakan _in - out_ dengan tempo yang semakin cepat . Baekhyun memegang lengan Chanyeol yang melingkar dipinggangnya,dan mendongak sambil mengambil nafas . Kepalanya pusing karena nafsu nya.

Chanyeol mengemuti dada indah itu dengan nafsu sambil memperhatikan wajah sexy Baekhyun yang penuh keringat . Chanyeol bersumpah,ini pengalaman termenggairahkan nya dengan perempuan sexy yang sedang ia setubuhi . Chanyeol lelaki yang kuat . Ia bahkan masih terus memasukan miliknya dan bergerak lembut sambil memainkan lidahnya di sekitar dada dan leher Baekhyun.

"Ah,aku sampai – arghhhhhh!Ouch!ah,ah!"Baekhyun menjerit frustasi saat ia sampai dan gerakan di vaginanya membuat penis Chanyeol semakin membesar . Cairan milik Baekhyun pun keluar,tapi Chanyeol masih terus menggenjotnya dengan gerakan lebih beringas dan cepat.

"Arghhhh - ahh"Chanyeol pun mengalami orgasme nya,dan menyentak penisnya sebanyak tiga kali kedalam vagina itu saat orgasme . Baekhyun pun ambruk ke bahu Chanyeol . Lelaki itu merebahkan dirinya,sehingga Baekhyun menjadi diatasnya . Keduanya saling berebut oksigen dengan peluh yang memenuhinkedua insan itu.

"Thanks,Byun Baek Hyun"ujar mendongak kemudian mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan kepala Chanyeol

"Sama – sama . Lain kali,kita harus melakukan kegiatan menyenangkan ini lagi"

.

.

TBC or END ?

.

Mind to Review?

.

Author's Note : HAI! Hihih sebenanrnya aku udah janji kalo sehabis lebaran bakal published FF bergenre NC hihih So , this is it ^^ Entah kenapa aku demen banget ama GS,NC nya ChanBaek . Apakah NC nya hot / tidak hot?hihih jan lupa review ya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Baekhyun The Umbrella Girl**

**Author : PrincePin Icha**

**Main Cast : Park Chan Yeol – Byun Baek Hyun **

**Rate : M ( For Mature Content , Explicit , and Dirty Talk )**

**Genre : OOC,Genderswitch , Lime , Romance , Fluff **

**Disclaimer : EXO isn't mine because they're belong to God **

**Summary : Byun Baekhyun , si Umbrella Girls sexy yang jatuh kedalam pesona seorang pembalap tampan , Park Chanyeol **

**.**

**.**

Sudah seminggu Chanyeol berada di Korea dan sering mengikuti perlombaan di sirkuit tempat Baekhyun biasa bekerja . Mereka berdua semakin dekat satu sama lain,bahkan keduanya sudah bertukar nomor ponsel juga akun Kakao Talk dan saling memfolow instagram . Bahkan setiap malam keduanya akan saling menyapa di Kakao Talk . Dan juga saling membubuhkan comment di instagram.

Seperti saat ini,Baekhyun tengah duduk di pinggir sirkuit sambil memainkan ponsel pintarnya . Ia mengunggah foto nya bersama Luhan,Kyungsoo,dan Tao - Teman sesama Umbrella Girl- yang tengah berpose feminim diarena sirkuit dengan pakaian yang tidak se sexy biasanya . Mereka saat ini hanya memakai terusan ketat yang mini dengan tangan pendek . Baju yang hampir menyerupai baju bengkel namun versi sexy.

Baekhyun tersenyum saat fotonya berhasil terunggah . Ia mengambil kaca dan memulaskan lip stick merah ke bibirnya . Setelah itu memasukan kembali lipsticknya kedalam tas . Kemudian ia tertegun saat mendapati Kyungsoo dan Kai yang tengah bercanda mesra,juga Sehun dan Luhan yang saat ini tengah saling berciuman . Baekhyun tersenyum miris . Di usianya yang sudah cukup dewasa bahkan ia belum mendapat pasangan . Ia iri dengan kisah cinta teman temannya yang manis . Seperti Kai dan Kyungsoo,juga Sehun dan Luhan . Meskipun lelaki mereka mesum,tapi mereka setia pada kekasihnya . Baekhyun membayangkan jika ia memiliki kekaish seperti itu.

Chanyeol

Lelaki yang akhir akhir ini memenuhi pikirannya . Mungkin terlalu cepat memberikan keperawanan pada lelaki yang baru saja ia kenal,tapi Baekhyun tidak bohong! Ia berani bersumpah bahwa pemikirannya tentang mereka berdua akan menjalin hubungan lebih lanjut itu benar adanya . Entah mengapa saat bertemu Chanyeol dadanya berdegup,dan muncul sebuah perasaan baru di hatinya . Apalagi saat lelaki itu menyetubuhinya dengan lembut . Ah,Baekhyun bisa gila memikirkannya.

Ponsel nya bergetar tanda notif baru datang . Notif baru dari instagram . Baekhyun membuka instagramnya,dan tersenyum saat 50 orang sudah meninggalkan _like _di fotonya . Pandangannya tertuju pada komen dibawah fotonya . Ada komen dari adik sepupunya,dari teman SMU nya yang semakin mengagumi kecantikan Baekhyun,tapi hanya satu komen yang mampu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum . Komen dari akun _'Real_pcy'_

' _real_pcy_ siang - siang begini disuguhi pemandangan ke empat wanita cantik!Tapi hanya yang berdiri di ujung kanan yang mampu membuatku meleleh :3'

Baekhyun tertegun saat membaca komen itu . Itu Baekhyun!perempuan yang berdiri di ujung kanan itu dia . Baekhyun tersenyum senang,ia membalas komen itu

'_ Baekhyunee_exo_ Gombal! '

"Baekhyun,seseorang mencarimu"Ujar Tao . Baekhyun menaruh handphonenyankedalam tas kemhdian mengambil payung biru di sisinya.

"Siapa? "

"Entahlah,lelaki tinggi berambut hitam yang saat ini sudah masuk ke dalam mobil bernomor 61 disana" Tao menunjuk mobil tersenyum kemudian mengedip pada Tao.

"Aku pergi dulu ya!Sana urusi bule Kanada mu itu!" Baekhyun menunjuk Kris dengan dagunya,dan saat itu Tao segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris . Lelaki blasteran itu tersenyum pada Tao,membuat gadis bermata pandanitu tersipu.

"Baekhyunn~"Tao mendorong bahu Baekhyun pelan.

"Hahaha aku pergi dulu urusan"Baekhyun meninggalkan Tao kemudian beejalan menuju mobil yang sedari tadi menjadi incarannya . Baekhyun melihat dari spion bahwa saat ini Chanyeol tengah memainkan ponsel pintarnya . Baekhyun menutup payungnya kemudian masuk kedalam mobil disebelah Chanyeol . Lelaki tinggi itu sedikit kaget,namun sedetik kemudian tersenyum.

"Kenapa tidak mengabariku saat datang,hmm?"Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya . Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian mencubit pipi itu.

"Kau terlalu sibuk ber_selca_ dengan teman teman mu."

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian tersenyum saat Chanyeol menaruh ponsel nya dan memilih menatap Baekhyun.

"Pinjam ponsel mu"Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya . Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Untuk apa?"

"Pinjam saja, sebentar please"Baekhyun mengatupkan kedua tangannya dengan wajah merajuk seperti puppy . Chanyeol tidak mau terangsang di saat seperti ini . Ia memilih mengambil handphonenya dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun . Perempuan riang itu mengambil ponsel Chanyeol dan mengotak atik handphone itu sebentar.

"Nah,ayo berselca!"Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada Chanyeol yang tengah duduk di balik setir . Chanyeol sedikit kaget,namun ia tersadar saat Baekhyun tersenyum padanya . Chanyeol pun ikut tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

"1,2,3,Cheese~"

Mereka pun berpose dengan banyak gaya . Darimulai Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang melakukan _V-sign_,dan juga membuat wajah sexy . Chanyeol tak mau kalah,ia berpose mencium rambut Baekhyun,dan juga mengecup pipinya . Mereka seperti layaknya seorang kekasih yang tengah berpose didalam mobil.

Baekhyun mengecek hasil fotonya,dan tersipu saat mendapati pose dirinya yang tengah tersenyum tipis dengan Chanyeol yang mengecup pipinya . Chanyeol ikut menatap foto itu dan tersenyum . Ia melirik perempuan yang masih berada di dadanya.

"Nanti kirimkan padaku ya"Baekhyun mengembalikan ponsel itu pada pemiliknya dan beranjak ke bangkunya . Chanyeol sedikit aneh dengan wajah memerah Baekhyun . Lelaki itu kembali memasukan ponsel nya . Dan setelah menaruh ponsel nya,ia malah mendapati tatapan nakal Baekhyun lengkap dengan senyumnya . Sepertinya si perempuan mungil ini ingin mengerjai lelaki ini.

"Panas sekali disini~" Baekhyun mengipas ngipas tubuhnya,kemudian jemari nya menurunkan sletingnya sampai sebatas dada . Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya saat melihat bagaimana dada putih dan besar dengan belahan dada itu terpampang didepannya . Baekhyun menutup matanya dan mengipas ngipas dirinya dengan tangan . Chanyeol benar benar kesal . Perempuan ini sengaja menggodanya,dan membuat adik kecilnya bangun.

"Disini tidak ada AC?Uhhhhhhh~"Baekhyun malah melebarkan kerah bajunya dan menurunkan sletingnya sampai sebatas dada sehingga saat ini dada itu terlihat setengahnya . Chanyeol menahan nafasnya,namun masih mengontrol ekspresinya.

"Byun Baek Hyun . Kita lakukan _quick sex_,sekarang!"desis Chanyeol dengan nada memerintah . Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kaget,lalu melirik penis Chanyeol yang menegak . Baekhyun tersenyum nakal.

"Tapi perlombaan mulai 2 menit lagi . Kau harus bersabar menunggu sampai selesai,dan kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku,_Handsome_" ujar Baekhyun dengan nada nakal kemudian mendekati penis Chanyeol yang masih terbungkus kain tebal lalu mengecupnya . Chanyeol menutup matanya.

Baekhyun menegakan kembali tubuhnya dan malah bergerak menjilat setir di depan Chanyeol dengan perlahan dan tentu dengan belahan dada indahnya terlihat . Chanyeol jadi membayangkan tubuhnya lah yang sedang di jilat oleh lidah si perempuan sexy ini . Uh!

Baekhyun kembali menjauh dari Chanyeol dan meremas lembut dadanya sendiri . Chanyeol hampir saja kehilangan kesabaran,tapi ia berusaha menekannya . Baekhyun tersenyum menang kemudian mengecup kilat Bibir Chanyeol.

"Semoga menang!"Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya dan berjalan keluar dari mobil Chanyeol . Lelaki tinggi itu seakan sadar dari mimpinya,kemudian menggeram

"Baekhyun!awas kau gadis nakal!"

.

.

"Ungh - Jangan lakukan disini!"Baekhyun menahan kepala Chanyeol yang tengah mencumbui dada nya yang saat ini hanya tertutupi bra hitam sexy miliknya.

"Kenapa?Aku sudah tidak tahan unt-"

"Uhh,lakukan saja dimanapun,di hotel atau dimanapun . Disini masih banyak orang"Baekhyun melirik beberapa petugas yang masih hilir mudik di arena sirkuit dari balik mobil sport Chanyeol . Lelaki tinggi itu ikut melirik kemudian menghela nafas.

"Baiklah . Rapihkan bajumu . Kita akan ke apartementku,cantik"Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun kemudian membantu perempuan itu memakai bajunya.

Chanyeol pun mengendarai mobilnya keluar dari arena sirkuit . Sesekali Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol,dan memainkan jemarinya . Atau saat lampu merah,mereka akan bertukar ciuman panas.

Sesampainya di apartement,keduanya berjalan menuju lift dan kembali saling memagut didalam lift dengan Baekhyun yang bersandar di dinding dan Chanyeol yang menghisap bibirnya dengan ganas . Baekhyun tersenyum dan melepas ciumannya saat lift berhenti dan menunjukan angka 12.

"Ayo!"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan erat kemudian membawanya ke ujung lorong . Ternyata letak apartement Chanyeol berada di ujung lorong . Dan saat Chanyeol membuka pintu apartemenynya,Baekhyun terpana . Ini apartement terbesar yang ia lihat.

"Apartement mu besar sekali . Tidak seperti apartement Luhan"

Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakang Baekhyun tersenyum mendengan penuturan polos perempuan mungil itu . Baekhyun duduk di salah satu sofa sambil tersenyum memperhatikan apartement indah itu.

"Karena aku pemilik apartement ini . Jadi aku bebas melakukan apapun"Chanyeol duduk di pinggir Baekhyun dan tersenyum pada perempuan itu . Baekhyun melebarkan matanya kaget dan takjub.

"Kau . . seorang pengusaha?"

"Yap!"Chanyeol mengangguk dengan wajah bodohnya . Entah mengapa Baekhyun suka sekali dengan wajah bodoh itu . Biasanya Chanyeol akan tersenyum cool atau berwajah nafsu . Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?"tanya Baekhyun . Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian menyisiri rambut panjang Baekhyun . "Orang tua ku tinggal di Jepang bersama kakaku . Aku disini untuk mengurusi bisnis _real estate _milik ayahku"

Baekhyun terpana . Dan saat itu, Baekhyun pun tahu bahwa Chanyeol lulus dengan nilai sempurna di _Tokyo Daigaku _. Universitas ternama di Jepang . Selain tampan,lelaki ini juga pintar,pikir Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau?"Tanya Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan jemarinya di rambut Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya seorang yatim piatu yang rela berpakaian minim dan digoda lelaki untuk mencari uang",ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tipis . Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan tangannya . Ia terdiam mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

"Ayah dan Ibuku bercerai saat aku masih berusia 5 tahun . Ayahku ternyata menjadikan ibu ku istri kedua . Istri pertamanya datang ke rumah kami dan menyuruh beberapa orang untuk mengambil barang barang ku . Ayahku pergi entah kemana . Dan saat itu,aku jatuh miskin . Ibuku sakit dan tak tertolong . Sedang ayahku,ia meninggal karena sakit . Sejak saat itu aku bekerja dengan cara menjual susu dan koran demi sekolahku . Aku pun sanggup melanjutkan sekolahku hingga perguruan tinggi karena beasiswa."Baekhyun tersenyum tipis . Chanyeol dapat melihat pancaran kesedihan dari balik wajah cantik itu.

"Maafkan aku,"ujar Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun . Entah apa yang membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah saat mendengar cerita Baekhyun . Sesuatu yang mengganjal dan membuat hatinya perih.

"Hahahaha,tidak usah seperti itu . Aku salah satu perempuan tegar di dunia yang kau temui di dunia . Kau seharusnya beruntung"Baekhyun tersenyum tipis kemudian mengelus wajah kokoh itu . Keduanya saling pandang,keduanya saling menyelami bola mata masing . Baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun,keduanya sama sama saling merasakan perasaan hangat saat ini.

Sampai Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Baekhyun . Menyesapnya penuh kelembutan,sambil mendekatkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan cara menarik pinggangnya . Baekhyun mengelus belakang leher Chanyeol,dan berusaha meemiringkan kepalanya . Chanyeol semakin melesakan lidahnya,dan Baekhyun dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya . Membiarkan lidah hangat Chanyeol menelusuri mulutnya . Baekhyun dengan lembut meremas rambut belakang Chanyeol.

Lelaki tinggi itu mengelus pinggang Baekhyun,sambil memasukan lidahnya dan merasakan mulut manis itu . Mulut manis milik orang yang beberapa hari ini memenuhi ingatannya . Chanyeol membuka matanya dan mendapati Baekhyun yang tengah memejamkan matanya . Wajahnya cantik dan sensual . Chanyeol menyukai itu.

Tangan Chanyeol bekerja meremas dua gunung kembar milik perempuan yang berada dibawah kekuasannya ini . Chanyeol terus meremas dibalik baju umbrella girlnya.

"Mhhhhhh~"

Baekhyun kembali melenguh . Chanyeol tersenyum menang . Akhirnya perempuan ini mendesah . Chanyeol melepas ciumannya,dan tanpa aba - aba segera menggendong Baekhyun,dengan cara melingkarkan kedua kaki mulus itu di pinggangnya dan tangan yang melingkar dilehernya,namun dengan posisi saling berhadapan . Baekhyun menatap apa yang Chanyeol lakukan dengan mata sayu . Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun yang dibalas oleh perempuan itu.

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun dan membawanya kekamarnya . Masih dengan berciuman, Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya dan segera menutupnya . Entah liur siapa yang membasahi T-shirt bagian depannya . Chanyeol masih menciumi Baekhyun,lalu segera menaruh tubuh sintal itu diatas tempat tidur _king size_ nya . Chanyeol semakin bernafsu menciumi bibir Baekhyun,dan bahkan beralih ke leher putihnya.

"Ahh~geli . . . ngh . . . "desahan Baekhyun membutakan segalanya . Chanyeol melempar akal sehatnya,dan terus memberi tanda di leher mulus itu . Baekhyun menggerak gerakan kakinya,bahkan ia sengaja menggoda penis Chanyeol yang sudah mengeras dibalik celana jeans nya.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan . Jemari besarnya bergerak membuka resleting baju Baekhyun,lalu melepas pakaian itu dari tubuh _s-line_ milik perempuan di bawahnya . Chanyeol kemudian melepas bra milik Baekhyun dengan cata menyelipkan tangannya dibalik punggung dan melepas pengaitnya . Lelaki itu menatap lapar dada besar yang tersaji dihadapannya . Dengan perlahan ia mengemut nipple itu

"Oh!"Baekhyun mendesah keras . Apalagi saat dengan jahilnya Chanyeol mencubit nipple itu,Baekhyun bergerak resah . Mulutnya sibuk mendesah dan membayangkan Chanyeol yang melakukan lebih pada tubuhnya . Chanyeol seperti anak bayi lapar . Ia terus mengecupi dada Baekhyun dan menghisapnya,sampai sampai Baekhyun merasa sedikit ngilu di nipple nya.

Chanyeol terus mengecupi dada itu sampai dada itu penuh kiss mark . Tangan Chanyeol masuk kedalam celana dalam milik Baekhyun yang masih melekat di tubuhnya . Baekhyun membuka matanya,dan mendapati Chanyeol yanh tengah menatapnya . Jari Chanyeol bergerak mencari klitoris milik perempuan itu,dan saat menemukannya

"Ah,Chanyeol!"jerit Baekhyun feminism . Baekhyun menutup matanya saat Chanyeol mulai menggosok klitorisnya dengan cepat . Baekhyun merasakan nikmat tiada tiara . Ia bisa merasakan bibir Chanyeol yang kembali menciumi wajahnya,dan juga leher serta dada nya . Baekhyun memegang lengan Chanyeol saat ia merasakan orgasme . Baekhyun pun menggigit bibirnya saat cairan hangat itu meledak,dan Chanyeol dapat melihat perut Baekhyun yang bergetar . Ia tahu perempuan ini sedang orgasme . Chanyeol mengecup kembali dada Baekhyun dan melepas tangannya yang basah karena cairan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang masih menutup matanya . Cantik!satu kata dibenak Chanyeol . Mata sipit itu pun terbuka dan memandang Chanyeol sayu.

"Sekarang giliranku"Baekhyun mendorong pelan tubuh Chanyeol . Lelaki tinggi itu masih menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan nafsu . Baekhyun ikut menatap mata Chanyeol yang tengah berada di bawahnya . Baekhyun mengecup kening,mata,hidung,dan terakhir dagu Chanyeol . Kemudian menyesap bibir itu penuh perasaan . Chanyeol pun membalasnya dengan penuh perasaan dan kelembutan,sambil tangannya bermain di pantat sintal Baekhyun . Perempuan itu terus menyesap bibir Chanyeol,kemudian melepasnya dan tersenyum bak anak - anak.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sambil memainkan rambutnya . Baekhyun kembali melumat bibir Chanyeol . Kemudian jemari lentiknya bergerak melepas kaos milik Chanyeol,dan juga ikat pinggang kulit milik lelaki itu . Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya dan melepas celana jeans Chanyeol beserta dalamannya . Setelah Chanyeol _full naked_,Baekhyun kembali mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Chanyeol . Perempuan itu tersenyum genit dan mulai menciumi leher Chanyeol.

"Ahhhh . . . . , "Chanyeol mendesah . Ia membiarkan perempuan ini berkuasa . Baekhyun menyesapi leher kokoh itu dengan lidahnya,menyesapnya,memberikan tanda merah , juga telinga lebar milik Chanyeol tak luput dari keisengannya.

"Ini baru seberapa,belum pada hidangan utama~"Baekhyun menggigit lembut daun telinga Chanyeol . Membiarkan lelaki itu mendesah dan merasakan penisnya semakin mengacung . Baekhyun menciumi dada Chanyeol,mengemut nipple nya dan menggigit kecil nipple Chanyeol.

"Ah! . . yah,there~"

Baekhyun tersenyum puas,ia menciumi dada Chanyeol,terus bergerak kebawah,sampai ia mendapati sesuatu yang panjang membentur dadanya . Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian memilih memegang Penis Chanyeol.

"Ini adalah bagian kesukaanku!"pekik Baekhyun . Chanyeol membuka matanya dan mendapati Baekhyun yang tengah memegang penisnya.

Baekhyun malah mendekatkan penis Chanyeol pada nipplenya,dan menggesek-gesekannya . Chanyeol menahan nafasnya . Uh!Baekhyun terlalunmenggoda.

"Penggoda . . . ahhh~"

Baekhyun terkekeh geli . Ia malah sedikit menaikan tubuhnya,dan menjepit penis Chanyeol dengan kedua bongkah dada padatnya . Chanyeol keenakan,ia merem melek saat Baekhyun menaik turunkan dadanya,membiarkan penisnya terjepit . Baekhyun semakin bersemangat saat cairan benin kekuar dari penis Chanyeol . Membuatnya seperti pelumas,Baekhyun mendapati wajah Chanyeol yang penuh nafsu . Lalu dengan cepat Baekhyun memasukan penis itu ke mulutnya

"Ahhh!Ahhh!Faster Babe!"Chanyeol memekik saat lidah Baekhyun ikut menjilat jilat penisnya . Kepala Baekhyun maju mundur,membuat Chanyeol semakin bernafsu.

"Ah!I'm cumming arghh!"Chanyeol menusuk mulut Baekhyun dan saat itupin sperma Chanyeol keluar didalam mulut Baekhyun . Perempuan itu tersenyum dalam acara menghisap sperma Chanyeol.

"Slurp . . ."Chanyeol terangsang saat mendengat suara hisapan Baekhyun . Dan saat lelaki itu mendudukan tubuhnya,ia melihat Baekhyun tengah menjilat tangannya ,membersihkan sisa sisa sperma Chanyeol.

"Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk"Baekhyun tersenyum nakal kemudian menatap Chanyeol . Lelaki itu kembali mendorong tubuh Baekhyun dan mengulum bibirnya . Baekhyun membalas ciuman itu dengan tak kalah bernafsu.

Jemari Chanyeol bergerak ke bawah, dan melepas celana dalam Baekhyun . Lelaki itu dengan sekali hentak melepas celana dalam hitam milik Baekhyun dan melepas kuluman di bibir Baekhyun . Chanyeol menciumi dada Baekhyun lalu turun kebawah,dan lalu berhadapan dengan vagina harum,merah dan basah milik Baekhyun . Chanyeol bergerak melebarkan paha itu lalu melesakan lidahnya kedalam labia mayor Baekhyun.

"Ahhh . . . . .ahhh. . . Chan – aahh . . . . "Baekhyun meremas sprei dibawahnya . Chanyeol semakin gencar memainkan lidahnya saat mendengar desahan Baekhyun . Uh,ia membayangkan perempuan ini menjerit saat penisnya menembus lubang kewanitaannya . Chanyeol terus melesakan lidahnya dan menggigit klitorisnya.

"Chan . . . . ahhh . . . . "

Chanyeol melepas lidahnya,kemudian bergerak keatas . Kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun . Selama beberapa detik mereka berbagi ciuman,lalu Chanyeol melepas bibirnya.

"Kumasukan sekarang ya? "tanyanya mengangguk,kemudian semakin melebarkan pahanya . Chanyeol menyiapkan posisi nya diatas Baekhyun,dan mulai memasukan miliknya kedalam vagina sempit itu . Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya,sambil meremas lengan berotot pria bermarga park itu.

"Ahhhh . . . . mmmhhhh . . . . ."

JLEB

"Ahhh/mmh"

Keduanya sama sama mendesah saat penis Chanyeol sempurna berada didalam vagina Baekhyun . Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian mulai menggerakan pinggangnya . Baekhyun meremas sprei dengan kuat,dan mendongakan wajahnya.

Chanyeol perlahan lahan memaju mundurkan pinggangnya,lalu menunduk dan menjilati nipple pink menggoda Baekhyun.

"Ahhh . . . chanyeolliee . . . . mmhhh"

"Ya sayang?. . ."

Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun yang merona tengah menahan gejolak dalam dirinya . Kedua tangan Baekhyun memegang lengan Chanyeol . Lelaki itu semakin mempercepat ritme nya,membiarkan Baekhyun mendesah keras bagai seorang kucing betina yang disetubuhi.

"Ah!ah!ohh . . .ahhhh . . ."

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat sodokannya,membuat tubuh Baekhyun ikut terhentak keras dengan dada yang bergoyang . Chanyeol mencengkram pinggang ramping itu saat kaki baekhyun melingkat di pinggangnya,

"Ahhh . . . ahh . . . I'm cumming . . . ahh!"

Baekhyun bergerak gelisah,Chanyeol semakin mempercepat tusukannya . Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya saat Baekhyun memainkan dindingnya.

"Arghhhhhhhhhh~ah ah"Baekhyun mendesah panjang saat cairan hangat menyelubungi penis Chanyeol.

"Me,too ahh - Baek!Ahhhhh!" Chanyeol pun merasakannya,ia semakin mempercepat sodokannya dan seakan perutnya melilit dan saat itu pula Chanyeol orgasme . Baekhyun ikut memainkan dinding vaginanya untuk mempercepat orgasme Chanyeol.

"Ahhhhh!"Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuh penuh peluhnya diatas tubuh Baekhyun . Perempuan itu memeluk tubuh Chanyeol saat kedua tubuh lengket itu menempel . Keduanya terengah . Chanyeol menyingkir dari atas tubuh Baekhyun,lalu ikut berbaring di sisi nya . Chanyeol menatap perempuan disisinya . Perempuan cantik yang tengah menatapnya.

"Baekhyunnie . . ." ,Chanyeol mengelus peluh di pelipis Baekhyun . Perempuan itu membuka matanya dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol . Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya kemudian mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

"Sekarang giliranku . . . "

.

.

TBC

.

Mind to Review?

.

Author's Note : Makasih yang dah read, review , follow dan favorite kemarin ya ^_^ makasih semuanya , selamat membaca Chap ini ^^

Big Thx To :

NS Yoonji |Zoldyk|beng beng max|elvinstr120320|LuXiaoLu|hikari . chania |90rahmayani|welcumbaek|nur . anna . 98|mpiet . lee|volturi6| maple fujoshi2309|istrinya . baekhyunexok|nadyadiwandini10|haneunahhh18|byvn88|chanB|devie . chaniago . 9|ByunBina|fitry . sukma . 39|septhaca|younlaycious88|lixotic|lativa . akatsuki|onkey shipper04|stitchun|narnari2|xiaodult|TrinCloudSparKyu|i-Baek|Aheyo Kim|Majey Jannah 97|lanyluphz . kaito |Rly . C . Jaekyu |xoxowolf|Ririn cross |Vita Williona Venus|Yewook Turtle |Ai Rin Lee|nanacputri1|JI Dray |Valencia Byun|elfaninana|Kim Lyeon-ssi|ruixi|ShinJiWoo920202|byunieee|


	3. Chapter 3

**Baekhyun The Umbrella Girl**

**Author : PrincePink **

**Main Cast : Park Chan Yeol – Byun Baek Hyun **

**Rate : M ( For Mature Content , Explicit , and Dirty Talk )**

**Genre : OOC,Genderswitch , Lime , Romance , Fluff **

**Disclaimer : EXO isn't mine because they're belong to God **

**Summary : Byun Baekhyun , si Umbrella Girls sexy yang jatuh kedalam pesona seorang pembalap tampan , Park Chanyeol **

**.**

**.**

"Baekhyunnie . . "Chanyeol mengelus peluh di pelipis Baekhyun . Perempuan itu membuka matanya dan tersenyum pada menggeser tubuhnya kemudian mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

"Sekarang giliranku . . . "

Chanyeol menyeringai tipis saat Baekhyun menciumi wajahnya,dan bergerak menindih tubuh kokohnya . Baekhyun memerangkap kepala Chanyeol dengan tangannya . Kemudian menggesekan hidung mereka.

"I Love You"bisiknya dengan tatapan lembut . Chanyeol terkesiap saat mendengar ungkapan cinta dari bibir Baekhyun . Lelaki itu seakan meraskaan aliran listrik di dadanya,dan juga perasaan bahagia dihatinya . Entah apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan saat ini . Ia tidak menjawab pernyataan Baekhyun . Perempuan itu menatap mata Chanyeol dalam diam.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat kemudian menampakan kedua eye smilenya, "Haa~tak perlu kau jawab . Aku memang seperti ini . Terlalu terbuka dan cepat mengambil kesimpulan."Baekhyun mencium dada Chanyeol kemudian kembali menegakan tubuhnya,ia memegang penis Chanyeol yang sudah kembali menegak, dan Baekhyun menyeringai karenanya.

Chanyeol luar biasa bingung . Yang pertama,ia bingung karena mengapa ia mudah terangsang saat berdekatan dengan Baekhyun,dan yang kedua,ia bingung dengan pernyataan Baekhyun tadi . Mengapa perempuan ini dengan cepatnya menyatakan cinta?

"Ngghhhh"Baekhyun mendesah pelan saat penis Chanyeol sepenuhnya masuk kedalam vaginanya . Perempuan itu memejamkan matanya sambil duduk diatas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian mulai menggerakan tubuhnya naik turun . Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya saat vagina Baekhyun seakan menelan seluruh penisnya . Ditambah pemandangan diatasnya saat ini . Perempuan sexy berdada besar yang tengah menungganginya dengan wajah memerah,dada yang bergoyang,bibir yang digigit dan mata menutup . Sungguh Chanyeol terpana dan benar benar terpuaskan dengan perilaku perempuan ini.

"Ah!Ah!"Baekhyun semakin mempercepat gerakannya,bahkan sesekali ia memutar bokongnya,membuat Chanyeol mendesah keenakan . Chanyeol pun ikut menaik turunkan pinggangnya . Tangan Chanyeol bergerak meremas dada besar itu dan memainkan nipple pinknya yang membengkak.

"Ahhh . . . aku - aku tak kuat ahhhhh"Baekhyun pun memelankan gerakannya saat ia mencapai orgasmenya,dan beberapa detik kemudian Chanyeol pun menyusul . Cairan Chanyeol luber keluar karena gravitasi . Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya kesamping Chanyeol sambil menutup matanya . Chanyeol pun ikut menghelannafas kemudian menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh mereka.

Chanyeol terus memandang Baekhyun saat ini . Perkataan Baekhyun masih terpikir di otaknya . Baekhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya,kemudian membalikan tubuhnya kearah Chanyeol dengan mata menutup.

"Mengapa kau mengatakan itu?"Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun . Perempuan itu membuka matanya perlahan.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan."

"Katakan sekarang Byun Baek Hyun"ucap Chanyeol tegas dengan sorot mata tak terbantah . Baekhyun menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum.

"Pertama kali kiya tidur bersama,di dalam mobilmu,aku bilang bahwa saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu,kau menghipnotisku . Dan berpikir bahwa kita akan berlanjut ke hubungan yang lebih serius . Apalagi saat kau melakukan sex dengan lembut . Aku terkagum dan semakin menaruh hati padamu sungguh",Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Seiring berjalannya waktu,kita pun sering bertukar chat dan saling berkomunikasi baik di social media ataupun secara langsung . Aku jatuh cinta padamu . Percaya atau tidak,aku masih seperti anak kecil . Percaya pada cinta sejati,seperti di cerita _Disney princess _. Aku bahkan masih memimpikan itu"Chanyeol masih terdiam mendengarkan Baekhyun.

"Perkataan ku tadi tak usah kau dengarkan . Mungkin aku terlalu cepat menarik kesimpulan . Apalagi melihat kedudukan kita . Kau orang yang berpendidikan dan kaya,sedang aku?hanya seorang sederhana yang tak memiliki orang tua . Kau pasti akan menerima sosok yang lebih dariku . Aku percaya, takdirmu adalah bersama seorang gadis yang kaya,dan pintar sepertimu,juga cantik hehe "Baekhyun tertawa terpaksa . Ia mengelus rambut basah Chanyeol yang terkena keringat.

"Lupakan saja malam - malam kemarin. Tidak apa,aku sudah katakan padamu bahwa apa yang kita lakukan kemarin hanya sebagai pengalaman pertamaku dalam berhubungan int – mmphhhhhh "

Chanyeol segera melumat bibir Baekhyun,menarik tubuh mungil itu kepelukannya . Baekhyun segera menutup mulutnya,dan membalas ciuman Chanyeol yang mengklaim bibirnya . Chanyeol pun melepas ciumannya dan tersenyum.

"I love you,too"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya kemudian kembali ingin berbicara namun tertahan saat Chanyeol kembali mencium bibirnya.

"Kau ini berisik sekali",ujar Chanyeol saat melepas bibirnya.

"Chanyeol , " ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah dan mata berkaca kaca,"Ya?"

"Jangan lakukan itu kalau kau hanya ingin bertanggung jawab . Aku tidak hamil!-"

"Kau hamil?Baguslah kalau begitu"ujar Chanyeol santai . Baekhyun berdecak kesal

"Maksudku . . . jangan jawab pertanyaan cintaku dan memaksakan perasaan itu karena kau ingin bertanggung jawab atas semua yang kau lakukan . Serius Chanyeol!Tenang saja,aku anggap semua tidak terjadi,dan kita masih bisa berteman"

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian mengecup kening Baekhyun,"Dengarkan aku dan jangan memotong",Baekhyun terdiam.

"Aku tahu kau terpesona padaku saat pertama kali kita bertemu . Dan akupun merasakan hal yang sama . Mungkin kau pikir aku hanya tergoda oleh tubuh sempurna mu yang berhasil membuatku mati berdiri . Tapi sungguh,aku jatuh kepadamu saat matamu memandangku,seakan menghipnotisku untuk jatuh lebih dalam. ",Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut . Perempuan itu masih menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Mata yang seakan memintaku untuk mencintaimu . Mata yang seakan dapat membuatku bertekuk lutut . Dan yeah~kau berhasil melakukannya.",Chanyeol mencubit ujung hidung Baekhyun.

"Aku melakukan sex denganmu pun dihantui perasaan bersalah . Maafkan aku yang telah merebut keperawananmu . Sungguh,aku tidak tega saat itu . Tapi nafsu menguasaiku." Chanyeol merapikan anak - anak rambut Baekhyun yang basah.

"Semakin hari kitapun semakin dekat . Baekhyun,entah mengapa dirimu memenuhi hatiku sejak saat itu . Sehari tidak berbincang denganmu,rasanya ada yang hampa!serius!"

Baekhyun terkekeh dengan mata yang berkaca kaca,Chanyeol mencium keningnya cukup lama lalu memeluknya.

"Mungkin sex yang kemarin bukan yang pertama bagiku . Tapi,aku bersumpah,aku hanya menikmatinya denganmu . Hanya kau yang benar benar memilikiku saat itu . Kau berbeda dengan wanita lain ."Chanyeol dapat merasakan tubuh perempuan itu menegang . Chanyeol menyesal mengatakannya,tapi setidaknya ia dapat jujur pada Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun . Dan kau harus tarik kata katamu,karena kau tidak cepat dalam menyimpulkan ",Chanyeol semakin erat memeluk Baekhyun . Tanpa Chanyeol sadari,perempuan dibalik pelukannya tengah menahan isakan tangisnya.

"Masalah kedudukan,aku tidak memandang itu . Aku mencintaimu tanpa alasan . Aku mencintaimu dengan jangka waktu yang cepat,namun aku tetap mencintaimu dalam kondisi apapun"

"hiks . ."Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan menundukan kepalanya kemudian mencium kedua mata indah itu.

"Aku mencintaimu,aku mencintaimu,aku mencintaimu . . . . ."Bisik Chanyeol . Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah penuh air mata.

"Aku juga mencintaimu,Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya dibalik dada Chanyeol . Keduanya merasa lega dengan pengakuan perasaan mereka masing masing . Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tanpa di sadari Baekhyun,saat ini Chanyeol tengah memikirkan hal lain yang mungkin akan memperumit hubungannya dengan Baekhyun,dan Chanyeol benci jiga memikirkannya.

.

.

Chanyeol tengah berbaring,dengan Baekhyun yang ikut membaringkan kepalanya diatas dada bidang Chanyeol . Keduanya terhanyut dalam keheningan malam yang menyelimuti mereka . Chanyeol menggengam jemari Baekhyun,menautkan tangan mereka . Jemari Baekhyun sangat mungil,sehingga jemari Chanyeol sangat pas disela sela jemari lentik itu.

"Bahkan jemari kita pun memang diciptakan bersama",Chanyeol memainkan rambut panjang Baekhyun . Perempuan itu tersenyum kemudian menatap Chanyeol . Jemari Baekhyun terjulur untuk mengusap rambut hitam Chanyeol . Lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum mendapati kekasih baru nya begitu cantik malam ini . Memainkan rambutnya dengan wajah polos dan menggemaskan . Mata puppy nya,hidung mungil dengan ujung memerah,bibir tipisnya,dan kulit putihnya . Chanyeol benar benar jatuh pada sosok ini.

"Telingamu lucu",Baekhyun tertawa pelan kemudian memainkan telinga Chanyeol . Saat ini,posisi Baekhyun tepat di atas wajah Chanyeol yang tengah berbaring.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari,Chanyeol mengambil ponsel nya dari atas nakas dan segera mengambil posisi Baekhyun saat ini . Chanyeol terkekeh saat melihat hasil fotonya . Wajah Baekhyun sungguh cantik dan lucu dalam waktu bersamaan . Perempuan itu menyadari kekasihnya terkekeh . Baekhyun segera merebut ponsel Chanyeol dan memekik saat melihat gambarnya yang – menurutnya – sangat derp

"Yaaa!"teriak Baekhyun . Chanyeol menarik ponsel nya kemudian menaruh nya diatas nakas,dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

"Kau cantik tahu!"

"Itu derp,Yeollie!"

"Tidak!Kau itu cantik!Apalagi jika habis tidur denganku!",Chanyeol tertawa idiot,sedang Baekhyun memukul dadanya.

"Huh!"

"Cup cup cup. . jangan marah sayang . Aku hanya senang mengabadikan wajah mu."Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya . Baekhyun tersenyum tipis kemudian melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Chanyeol.

Lelaki tinggi itu menggerakan tangannya ke meja nakas tanpa melepas pelukannya,kemudian menyetel _speaker portable_ nya yang setia berdiri di situ . Chanyeol tersenyum saat _speaker portable_ menyetel lagu kesayangannya dari USB . Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian mempererat pelukan ditubuh kekasihnya.

"Lagu siapa ini?"tanya Baekhyun polos "_Coldplay_, judulnya _Magic "_Jawab Chanyeol . Lelaki itu mengelus bahu kekasihnya,kemudian mengecup kening itu.

"I call it magic,when i'm with you~"suara bass Chanyeol yang sedang bersenandung membuat kurva di bibir Baekhyun naik ke atas . Ia terkekeh saat Chanyeol ikut menyanyikan lagu itu,dan menepuk lembut punggungnya.

"Suaramu terlalu berat",ujar Baekhyun sambil mengelus dada Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya .Chanyeol ikut terkekeh,menyebabkan munculnya suatu getaran yang dapat dirasakan Baekhyun dari dada bidangnya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun terlarut dalam kehangatan masing masing . Saling merasakan detak jantung,dan malam ini menjadi saksi nyata akan cinta mereka yang tumbuh dalam waktu yang cepat.

.

.

Siang itu pasangan HunHan,KaiSoo,KrisTao dan Baekhyun tengah mengobrol di pinggir sirkuit beberapa menit sebelum pertandingan dimulai . Terlihat kegombalaan dari Sehun,Kai dan Kris saat mereka mencoba menggoda kekasih mereka masing . Baekhyun hanya ikut tertawa . Baju merah dengan atasan dan rok mini merahnya membuatnya semakin mempesona . Baju Luhan,Tao dan Kyungsoo pun sama sepertinya . Mereka bertujuh sesekali tertawa,atau meringis saat Kris menceritakan pengalaman pahitnya dahulu di arena sirkuit.

_GREP_

Baekhyun terlonjak saat sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang . Sosok tinggi yang kini menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Baekhyun dengan memejamkan matanya.

"Darimana kau ?"Tanya Kai . Chanyeol berusaha membuka mata beratnya . Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Habis tertidur didalam mobil"

"Memang apa yang Baekhyun lakukan hingga kau mengantuk begitu?"tanya Luhan sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu Chanyeol saja Lu . Dia pasti menghabiskan malamnya dengan Baekhyun untuk membuat anak ",Kris berkata dengan enteng . Sedang Baekhyun membelalakan matanya mendengar omongan kotor Kris . Kai,Sehun,serta Tao dan Luhan tertawa keras . Kyungsoo malah memandangnya kaget.

"Tidak tidak!Kemarin Chanyeol harus bertemu klien sampai larut,makanya ia mengantuk",Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian mengelus rambut legam Chanyeol yang bersandar di bahunya . Lelaki tinggi itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya . Ia dapat merasakan keharuman parfum beraroma sensual milik Baekhyun dari tubuh sexynya.

Ke tiga pasangan lain pun kembali mengobrol,membiarkan pasangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol larut dalam moment mereka . Baekhyun mengecup pipi Chanyeol yang kini masih menutup matanya.

"Masih mengantuk hmm?"

"Tidak . Hanya sedang menikmati harum tubuhmu saja ",Chanyeol mengecup bahu Baekhyun dengan kilat.

"Kalau masih mengantuk tidak usah ikut lomba . Kau tidur saja."

"Tidak . Untuk kali ini aku harus menang"

"Kau sudah sering menang honey.",Baekhyun kembali mengelus rambut Chanyeol . Lelaki tinggi itu mengangkat wajahnya,dan kini jarak wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa centimeter.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu aku saja",Chanyeol mengecup kilat hidung Baekhyun . Perempuan itu mendengus.

"Kalau ada apa - apa,bilang padaku . Ohya,karena besok libur,bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi berkencan?"Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol dengan berbinar,menunggu jawaban yang pasti . Chanyeol sempat memasang wajah berpikir,kemudian mengangguk dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Baiklah . Tapi malam ini kau menginap di apartement ku bagaimana?"

"Dengan senang hati, !",Baekhyun tersenyum menampakan gigi kelincinya . Chanyeol yang gemas pun mencubit hidungnya dan mengecup bibirnya

"Saranghae,Byunnie Baby"

"Nado saranghae,My Big Eyes"

.

.

Chanyeol berlari dari arah kamarnya saat mendengar suara bell . Ia bergegas membuka pintu,dan senyum pun mengembanh diwajah tampan itu saat ia mendapati kekasih mungilnya tengah berdiri dengan mantel pastel,dan juga tas belanjaan cukup besar ditangannya . Chanyeol mempersilahkan kekasihnya masuk,kemudian menutup pintu

"Kau dari mana,baby?"Tanya Chanyeol saat Baekhyun melepas mantelnya dan menggantungnya di tempat mantel.

"Tidak,hanya berbelanja kebutuhanku saja",Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya kemudian mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah"Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Baekhyun yang berjalan menuju ruang keluarga . Dalam hati,Chanyeol tertawa sendiri . Mereka jadi seperti sepasang suami istri . Baekhyun menaruh tas belanjaannya di dekat televisi.

"Aku ingin ke kamar mandi",Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan memohon . Lelaki tinggi itu terkekeh kemudian menuntun Baekhyun menuju kamar mandi didekat dapur.

"Perlu ku temani?"Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya bermaksud menggoda . Baekhyun terkekeh kemudian memukul bahu lelaki tampan bermarga Park itu.

"Tidak terimakasih,tuan pengusaha . Aku bisa sendiri"Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar mandi lalu menguncinya . Chanyeol menggeleng kemudian berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat dua cangkir cokelat hangat . Chanyeol senang saat mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya itu senang meminum cokelat hangat di malam hari.

Setelah selesai melepaskan hasrat tertunda nya,Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi,dan mendapati kekasihnya tengah berkutat di counter dapur . Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri melihat Chanyeol malam ini . Lelaki tinggi itu terlihat segar dan tampan . Dengan kaus hitam,celana jeans dengan robekan dilututnya,dan rambutnya yang sedikit acak . Ingin sekali Baekhyun memeluk sosok itu . Kaki Baekhyun berjalan mengendap mendekati Chanyeol,kemudian memeluk tubuh itu dari belakang . Chanyeol tidak kaget,ia malah tersenyum saat mendapati kelinci cantiknya memeluknya.

"Sedang apa?"

"Membuat cokelat hangat . Kau suka kan?

"Hm!Tentu saja",Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya kemudian memperhatikan kekasih tingginya . Chanyeol menuangkan air panas ke dalam mug yang sudah tersedia cokelat bubuk didalamnya.

"Tadaa~sudah selesai",Chanyeol memberikan mug satunya ke tangan Baekhyun,yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh perempuan itu . Sedang Chanyeol mengambil gelas satunya . Keduanya pun memilih untuk duduk dan menikmati cokelat hangat itu di meja makan.

"Kau selalu sendiri setiap hari . Apa tidak bosan?"tanya Baekhyun sambil memainkan mug ditangannya . Chanyeol meniup cokelatnya,kemudian meminumnya sedikit.

"Aku sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri sejak duduk di bangku kuliah . Lagipula,saat ini kan aku sudah memilikimu",Chanyeol mencolek dagu Baekhyun . Perempuan itu tersipu.

"Hmm,Chanyeollie " Baekhyun memainkan jarinya dengan gaya yang sangat manis , "apa sebelumnya kau sudah pernah memiliki kekasih?"tanya Baekhyun . Chanyeol tiba - tiba terdiam,seakan sesuatu menghantam pikirannya . Ia menelan ludahnya,kemudian memandang Baekhyun . Berusaha menutupi kegundahannya akibat pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Ehm- sudah, tentu saja . Aku kan tampan",Chanyeol terkekeh . Sedang Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya . Chanyeol yang menyadari raut wajah kekasihnya langsung segera menggenggam tangan kekasihnya.

"Tapi,tetap saja hanya kau yang paling ku cintai . Aku bersungguh sungguh . Kekasih - kekasihku dahulu semuanya hanya aku jadikan pelarian saja . Tidak ku cintai sepenuh hati",Chanyeol membawa tangan itu ke dekapannya . Baekhyun tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Aku juga pernah . Tapi hanya sekali,karena kekasihku itu pergi meninggalkanku . Ternyata ia hanya menjadikanku selingkuhan . Nasibku memang tak jauh dari ibuku",Baekhyun tersenyum lebar . Entah mengapa Chanyeol seakan merasakan seribu pisau menghunus dadanya.

"Mengapa kau selalu menutupi kesedihanmu dengan tersenyum?kau poker face",Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun . Perempuan itu mengangkat tangan kirinya dan mengelus pipi Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mau mengasihani diriku dan juga tidak mau orang lain prihatin padaku",Baekhyun tersenyum tipis,membuat dada Chanyeol membuncah.

"Aku minum ya",Baekhyun menyeruput cokelatnya perlahan . Chanyeol terdiam memperhatikan gadisnya saat ini.

**_'Call it magic_**

**_c_****_ut me into two_**

**_ a_****_nd with all your magic _**

**_disappear from view_**

**_a_****_nd I can't get over~'_**

Ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi dari balik saku celananya,tanda seseorang meneleponnya . Chanyeol segera merogoh sakunya dan membaca _incoming call_ yang saat ini sedang menghubunginya . Jantung Chanyeol berdetak,matanya melirik Baekhyun yang masih menyeruput cokelatnya.

"Emm,baby,kutinggal sebentar ya . Aku harus mengangkat panggilan ini . Biasa, klien ku yang menelepon . Tak apa?"Tanya Chanyeol . Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sesaat kemudian tersenyum . Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun lalu meninggalkan perempuan manis itu dan berjalan menuju balkon . Baekhyun sedikit aneh dengan perilaku kekasihnya . Baekhyun menggedikan bahunya . Ia berusaha menangkis pikirannya.

Sampai 5 menit kemudian Chanyeol datang dengan raut wajah yang tak bersemangat . Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa?",Baekhyun menarik pelan wajah Chanyeol untuk memghadapnya . Chanyeol menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak ada apa apa,sayang."

"Bohong",Baekhyun menatap serius wajah Chanyeol . Lelaki tinggi itu menghela nafas berat lalu mencium hidung Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada apa apa, baby . Serius."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol,mencoba menyelami kedalaman mata kekasihnya . Dan Baekhyun pun menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah . Aku tidak suka kau terlihat buruk dengan wajah menekuk seperti ini",Baekhyun meraih jemari Chanyeol dan membawanya ke dalam dadanya . Chanyeol seakan ingin menangis mendapati kekasihmya yang begitu perhatian.

"Ayo kita tidur",ajak Chanyeol sambil menggengam tangan Baekhyun . Perempuan itu mengangguk lalu berdiri di atas kursi . Chanyeol mengernyirkan alisnya.

"Kau kenapa baby?"tanya Chanyeol . Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Gendong aku ke kamar!"Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya . Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian berdiri membelakangi tubuh Baekhyun . Perempuan mungil itu menaruh tangannya untuk memeluk bahu Chanyeol,dan kakinya dipinggang Chanyeol,dengan Chanyeol yang ikut menahan kakinya.

"Aku mencintaimu,"ujar Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol dari samping kepalanya , Chanyeol ikut menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu,"Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan meraup bibir tipis itu dalam ciuman . Ciuman sembari ber'_piggy back'_ dengan Baekhyun terasa romantis dan menyenangkan . Mereka terus berciuman,saling melumat dan menghisap .Bahkan kaki Chanyeol saat ini sudah berada dikamarnya,dan dengan keahliannya,Chanyeol menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kakinya . Chanyeol tanpa melepaskan ciumannya menuntun Baekhyun untuk berbaring di kasurnya,dan kembali menciumi wajah Baekhyun.

"Hihihi . . geli - ah - Chanyeol!"pekik Baekhyun ditengah tawanya . Chanyeol tersenyum dan malah memasukan tangannya ke dalam kaus Baekhyun,lalu mencari cari dadanya . Baekhyun menarik kepala Chanyeol dan menatapnya dengan senyuman mematikan.

"Kali ini jangan keluarkan didalam ya baby"Baekhyun tersenyum,dan Chanyeol benar - benar sudah diambang nafsu melihat ekspresi kekasihnya.

"Kenapa?"tanya Chanyeol berat . Baekhyun memainkan telunjuknya di bibir Chanyeol.

"Aku sedang masa subur,kau tidak mau aku hamilkan?",Baekhyun menelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah polosnya . Chanyeol bersumpah,saat ini Baekhyun seakan menggodanya untuk menyetubuhinya . Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Baiklah . Diamlah dulu Byun Baek,aku akan mengerjai tubuhmu malam ini . Jadi bersiaplah",ujar Chanyeol dengan nada berbahaya . Dan lelaki itu menarik kaos yang dipakai Baekhyun dalam satu hentakan.

"Kyaaaaaaa~"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Mind To Review?

.

Author's note : Adakah yang sudah join di exo-l . smtown . com ? YEHETTT~ author akhirnya berhasil meskipun selama 2 hari aku meski buka buka internet . Apalagi paling benci kalau udha muncul ' Trafic Server' rasanya mau nangis aja . emang bener mesti 123456x nyoba (?) Hehehe tp tenang Exo – L . Being an EXO-L isn't about membership card,but it's all about heart and passion hihihi duh jd curcol !

Ohya , banyak yang minta ada NC tiap couple ya?duh , kayanya aku ga janji ya T.T coz FF ini di fokusin ke chanbaek dari awal mpe akhir hihihi

Ohya , jangan bilang ini kurang panjang?aduhh mami T.T . Makasih loh yang udah review kemaren dan aku senyum2 sendiri baca review kalian astaga . Emang Baekkie tuh kalo dibayangin jadi cewe sexy emang hot sekali / nosebleed/

Oke , selamat baca reader ^^

Big Thx to :

Bellasung21|snowy07|divi|ms .ex|cici|ByunieSnow|HunhanCherry1220|rechi|kimyori95|Rly . C . Jaekyu|GalaxYeol|exoel|doaddict|Iyou|Lady Azuhra|nami|thestarbaek0506|Kai yeodongsaeng|meexofans|LuXiaoLu|JuniorHun|doremifaseul|byvn88|BLUEFIRE0805|ShinJiWoo920202|Yewook Turtle|lixotic|zoldyk|xoxowolf|Lovedanny|Pandragon Huang|Ai Rin Lee|Lativa . akatsuki|Valencia Byun|Rina972|gaemxian|90Rahmayani|vitCB9|devie . chaniago . 9|younlaycious88|LeeEunin|Yifantonggos|Daebakkaeb|septhaca|yoyoye|hikari . chania|onkey . shipper04|NS Yoonji|407bubbleblue|KimRyeona19|ruixi|byunieee|FindingNemo|WinDeerDoBacon-dkl|Babyjoy|Rahma94|stitchun|mpiet . lee|nadyadwiandini10|naranari2|i-BAEK|elfaninana|ByunBina|Aheyo Kim|Istrinya . baekhyuneexok|Ririn Cross|TrinCloudSparKyu|Maple Fujoshi2309|lanyluphz . kaito|


	4. Chapter 4

**Baekhyun The Umbrella Girl**

**Author : PrincePink**

**Main Cast : Park Chan Yeol – Byun Baek Hyun **

**Rate : M ( For Mature Content , Explicit , and Dirty Talk )**

**Genre : OOC,Genderswitch , Lime , Romance , Fluff **

**Disclaimer : EXO isn't mine because they're belong to God **

**Summary : Byun Baekhyun , si Umbrella Girls sexy yang jatuh kedalam pesona seorang pembalap tampan , Park Chanyeol **

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya saat ia merasakan sesuatu dibawah tubuhnya bergerak naik turun teratur,juga sesuatu melingkari pinggangnya . Baekhyun membuka matanya yang terasa berat . Ini sudah pagi,dan Baekhyun melirik seseorang yang kini sedang tertidur dibawahnya . Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian mengecup bibir Chanyeol yang masih terpejam.

"Selamat pagi,Pangeran",ia tersenyum dan tidak berniat membangunkan kekasihnya . Baekhyun melepas lengan Chanyeol dari pinggangnya . Sedikit sulit karena lengan Chanyeol memeluknya erat . Dan Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya saat sesuatu yang mengganjal terdapat di dalam lubang kewanitannya . Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya,lalu mendorong hidung Chanyeol kesal.

"Dasar manusia mesum!"Baekhyun melepas penis Chanyeol dari dalam tubuhnya,dan ia sedikit meringis . Itu sangat menggeser tubuhnya dan kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya disebelah Chanyeol . Ia terkekeh melihat penis Chanyeol yang seakan bangun lagi dari tidurnya . Kata orangsih,setiap pagi laki laki memang akan ereksi . Baekhyun mendekati penis itu dan menciumnya.

"Selamat pagi,sumber kehidupan dan kenikmatan hihi",Baekhyun kembali menegakan tubuhyha,lalu menatap Chanyeol yang masih terpejam.

"Pagi ini aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu,dan sesekali mengerjaimu asik juga!"ujar Baekhyun berbisik . Baekhyun berjalan menjauhi kamar Chanyeol tanpa selembar benang ditubuhnya . Ia berjalan menuju dapur dan mencari apron untuknya . Perempuan sexy itu tersenyum saat mendapati apron yang tergantung rapi di dekat kulkas . Ia memakai apron itu,lalu menalikannya . Ia terlihat sexy dengan pantat telanjangnya,dan dadanya yang hanya tertutupi sebagian . Oh tentu saja,karena Baekhyun tidak memakai apa apa selain apron pink itu . Baekhyun mulai mengambil bahan makanan,dan mencucinya

Baekhyun bersiul sambil memotong sayuran . Bahkan ia tak sadar bahwa seseorang menatapnya lapar,dengan penis mengacung dan rape face . Baekhyun terus memasak,sampai sebuah lengan dan sesuatu yang keras menusuk belahan pantatnya.

"Hm,pagi pagi disuguhi bidadari telanjang yang tengah memasak di dapur itu berbahaya,Baekkie",ujar Chanyeol dengan nada berat dan menggoda di telinga Baekhyun . Perempuan itu merinding,dan menutup matanya . Chanyeol bergerak masuk kedalam apron Baekhyun dari sela sela bagian pinggirnya dan meremas dada Baekhyun.

"Anhhhhh . . . . "desah Baekhyun . Chanyeol terus menekan dada Baekhyun,meremas nya,dan memelintir nipplenya . Chanyeol mulai semakin terangsang mendengar desahan Baekhyun . Lelaki tinggi itu menciumi bahu terbukanya,dan menggesekan penisnya di pantat Baekhyun yang padat dan menggoda.

"Ahhh . . . hmmmmm",desah Chanyeol . Baekhyun menyeringai,lalu sedikit memundurkan pantatnya dan membentur penis Chanyeol.

"Masukan saja-ahhhhh!"Pekiknya saat Chanyeol mengecup lehernya.

"Bersiaplah,baby",Chanyeol menurunkan jarinya dan meraih kemaluan Baekhyun yang sudah basah . Tanpa aba - aba lelaki itu memasukan penisnya kedalam lubang surgawi Baekhyun.

"Ahhhhh~ahhh~",Baekhyun meracau . Ia memegang meja dengan erat,sambil menahan nafasnya . Chanyeol mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan kasar dan cepat . Ia ingin hasratnya tuntas.

"Baek . . . nghhhh",Chanyeol mengelus pantat mulus itu sambil terus mendorong kemaluannya dengan cepat . Baekhyun seakan berada disurga,ia menuntut Chanyeol untuk meremas dadanya.

"Ahhh!yah,disanaa!"pekik Baekhyun kemudian disusul dengan desahan feminimnya dan erangan Chanyeol . Baekhyun meraba raba bahu Chanyeol kemudian berhenti di belakang leher Chanyeol.

"Ahh Baek~"Chanyeol terus menghujam lubang Baekhyun dengan gerakan yang semakin cepat dan beberapa detik kemudian Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari perut bawahnya

"Chan ah!aku . . nghhh . . . sampai . . AHHHHHH!"Baekhyun orgasme,dan itu membuat vaginanya menjepit jepit penis Chanyeol . Lelaki tinggi itu pun semakin mempercepat gerakannya

"Aku juga baby!ahhh!ahh!"Chanyeol pun orgasme dan melakukan dua kali tembakan di dalam lubang vagina Baekhyun . Keduanya terengah dengan Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang,dan berbagi ciuman mesra sesudah orgasme.

"Selamat pagi",Sapa Chanyeol.

"Selamat pagi,tampan"Chanyeol kembali mengecupi bahu Baekhyun,sedang perempuan itu meremas rambut Chanyeol.

"Kita lakukan lagi di kamar mandi sekarang!"Baekhyun membelalakan matanya,dan dalam sekali hitungan Chanyeol sudah menggendongnya ala pengantin,kemudian membawanya kekamar mandi . Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah meladeni nafsu kekasihnya.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan bathrobe yang melingkari tubuhnya . Mereka tersenyum dengan aroma segar menguat dari tubuh mereka . Saat Chanyeol akan membuka lemarinya,Baekhyun menahan tangan kekar itu.

"Tunggu sebentar!"Baekhyun berlari keluar kamar lalu mencari kantung belanjaan yang terletak di sebelah televisi . Baekhyun tersenyum lebar lalu berlari kembali menuju kamar Chanyeol.

Lelaki tinggi itu menatap kekasihnya bingung saat Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan dua kemeja kotak kotak berwarna biru hitam,dua celana _jeans_ dengan warna sama,dan dua sepatu _converse baby blue_ dengan ukuran yang berbeda dan menaruhnya diatas kasur

"Baby,ini apa?"Chanyeol mendekati kekasihnya kemudian Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol untuk duduk dikasur . Baekhyun tersenyum bangga.

"Ini adalah pakaian couple kita . Kemeja yang sama",Baekhyun menyerahkan kemeja itu ke tangan Chanyeol . Ukurannya yang lebih besar untuk Chanyeol,dan yang lebih kecil ditangannya,"Lalu celana jeans,dan sepatu!",Baekhyun berucap riang . Ia menyerahkan celana jeans besar pada Chanyeol,dan sepatu ukuran Chanyeol padanya . Chanyeol menatapnya bingung

"Baby,kau sengaja menyiapkan ini semua?",Baekhyun mengangguk . Ia tersenyum manis dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin kencan pertama kita memberi kesan manis dan romantis . Aku senang jika kita memiliki sesuatu yang sama . Jadi,saat memakai sepatu,kemeja dan celana ini,aku akan teringat denganmu . Dan saat kita menikah nanti,dan memiliki anak,kita dapat menunjukan ini semua sebagai tanda cinta kita",Baekhyun tersenyum senang . Hati Chanyeol seakan tertusuk,ia sungguh - sungguh melihat pancaran penuh cinta dari mata Baekhyun . Dan jujur,Chanyeol ingin menangis.

"Kau . . . gunakan gaji mu semua untuk ini?"tanya Chanyeol pelan . Baekhyun mengangguk . Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan memeluk Baekhyun.

"Sayangku,aku begitu mencintaimu!Tapi tolong,jangan lakukan ini semua dengan cara mengorbankan gajimu . Kau capek - capek,terkena panas hanya untuk membeli ini semua . Kalau kau ingin barang barang ini,kau bilang saja padaku,dengan senang hati aku akan membelikannya",Chanyeol mengecup kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut . Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol keras.

"Aku bukan seseorang yang _materialistic_!aku membelinya dengan sukarela,kalau kau tak mau pakai yasudah.",Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya . Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian mencium bibir Baekhyun lembut.

"Siapa yang bilang tidak akan memakainya?Kau ini!"Chanyeol mencubit hidung Baekhyun lalu mencium keningnya . Baekhyun tersenyum dengan manis .

"Baiklah!Ayo bersiap siap!"Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol . Keduanya saling melempar canda satu sama lain saat berpakaian . Baekhyun akan iseng menyembunyikan celana dalam Chanyeol,begitupula Chanyeol yang akan menyembunyikan pakaian dalam Baekhyun dan alhasil gadis itu mengancamnya untuk tidak boleh menidurinya selama sebulan penuh . Chanyeol juga membantu Baekhyun memakai pakaian . Baekhyun akan membantu Chanyeol menata rambut nya,dan taklupa mencium pipi lelaki itu diakhir . Dan saat ini Chanyeol sedang terdiam menatap Baekhyun yang tengah men_style_ rambutnya dengan alat pengeriting,membuat rambut bawahnya bergelombang,juga softlense berwarna _hazel_ dimatanya dengan eyeliner dimatanya . Chanyeol sungguh terpesona dengan kekasihnya,diam - diam ia menbambil foto Baekhyun diam diam saat sedang menata dirinya.

"Kajja,kita pergi!"Baekhyun berdiri dan tersenyum . Chanyeol seakan melayang melihat penampilan Baekhyun,Ia sangat cantik!sungguh!

"Kau cantik sekali,sayang!"

"Terimakasih!kau juga tampan!"

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lalu membawanya keluar dari apartement . Mereka terus bergandengan tangan sampai menuju basement,lalu menaiki mobil sport Chanyeol dan membawanya membelah jalanan Seoul.

.

.

Hari ini dari pagi hingga petanh,banyak sekali tempat yamg sudah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun datangi . Mereka berdua terlihat mesra,dengan Chanyeol yang terus memeluk pinggang Baekhyun,dan juga Baekhyun yang menyandarkan kepalanya . Apalagi melihat baju couple mereka,dari atas sampai bawah . Banyak orang yang iri melihatnya . Pasangan yang sempurna,si lelaki yang tampan dan perempuan yang cantik.

.

.

Tempat pertama yang dikunjungi oleh mereka berdua yaitu _Sea World _. Baekhyun senang dengan laut,dan bahkan ia bermimpi pernikahannya akan dilangsungkan diatas kapal pesiar,dan berbulan madu dengan kapal pesiar diatas laut . Diam - diam Chanyeol mengingatnya didalam otaknya . Ia tersenyum mendapati mimpi Baekhyun yang terkesan _Childish_.

Sesampainya di sana,Baekhyun akan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memotret ikan - ikan yang berlalu lalang di aquarium besar itu . Chanyeol pun ikut membidik foto kekasihnya yang terlihat cute dan cantik dalam waktu bersamaan . Ia saat ini tidak seperti Baekhyun yang selalu mengggodanya dan membangunkan singa dalam dirinya . Chanyeol jadi berpikir jiga kekasihnya ini memiliki dua kepribadian -.-

Lalu keduanya pun membeli souvenir lucu dari _Sea World_ lalu berselca berdua dengan topi berbentuk hiu lucu dan ubur - ubur yang mereka beli . Baekhyun sungguh senang,dan Chanyeol pun ikut berbahagia saat mendapati kekasihnya bahagia.

.

.

Cukup lama mereka di Sea World . Sampai Chanyeol merengek lapar,dan saat itu pula mereka pindah menuju ke tempat kedua . Baekhyun terkekeh geli saat kekasihnya ingin makan siang di _McDonald_ . Baekhyun pun menuruti keinginan kekasih tampannya.

Chanyeol makan dengan porsi yang besar . Dari mulai big burger,kentang goreng,ayam goreng,sundae,puding,dan cola . Sedang Baekhyun hanya memesan paha ayam dengan nasi dan kentang goreng . Diam diam Baekhyun memfoto Chanyeol saat sedang melahap burgernya dan lalu mengunggah nya di instagram

Baekhyunee_exo : Uh!Singa yang sedang kelaparan seperti ini terlihat menggemaskan :*

Baekhyun menaruh handphonenya lalu mengambil tissue dan mengelap ujung bibir Chanyeol yang terkena saus . Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol!"pekik Baekhyun,lalu menghapus saus di pipinya . Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Harusnya kau bersihkan dengan bibirmu,bukan dengan tissue",Chanyeol kembali melahap burgernya,dan Baekhyun ikut tersenyum lebar.

.

.

Setelah kenyang mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan menuju _Lotte_ _World _. Chanyeol kaget saat kekasihnya meloncat riang dan tak sabar ingin menaiki semua wahana . Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeleng dibuatnya.

Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol untuk memasuki rumah hantu . Padahal Chanyeol sudah menyarankan perempuan itu untuk tidak masuk . Karena lelaki itu tau gadisnya itu tipe orang penakut . Namun,Baekhyun sok - sok berani,dan Chanyeol pun mengiyakan Chanyeol pun terkekeh geli saat Baekhyun memegang bajunya erat bagai seorang anak yang takut ibunya hilang . Baekhyun akan menjerit keras,dan Chanyeol dengan senang hati memeluknya . Dan saat selesai,wajah Baekhyun pun pucat . Chanyeol yang tak tega pun segera membeli sebotol air mineral dan memberikanya pada kekasihnya.

"Makanya jangan sok pemberani",Chanyeol menyentil kening Baekhyun . Perempuan itu hanya memajukan bibirnya . Keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan,dan Baekhyun kembali berteriak saat melihat _roller coaster _. Chanyeol pun mengiyakan kembali ajakan kekasihnya.

Dan benar saja,Baekhyun senang sekali dibuatnya saat ia harus berteriak - teriak diatas _roller coaster . _Begitupula Chanyeol,keduanya berpikir bahwa dunia milik mereka berdua . Dan Chanyeol merasakan suatu kelegaan dan kebahagiaan didalam relung hatinya saat bersama Baekhyun.

Keduanya terus melanjutkan perjalanan dan menaiki beberapa wahana . Membeli _cotton candy_,berselca,lalu tertawa bersama sepanjang permainan . Chanyeol sungguh menikmatinya . Begitupula Baekhyun yang sungguh berbahagia atas kencannya bersama Chanyeol.

Dan tempat terakhir yang didatangi mereka adalah biangalala . Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan membawanya masuk . Mereka duduk berdampingan dengan tangan Chanyeol yang terus menggengam tangan Baekhyun sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Baekhyun . Perempuan itu tersenyum lebar ketika bianglala itu sudah mulai berjalan . Pemandangan Seoul di siang hari cukup menyenangkan . Karena biasanya orang - orang akan melihat pemandangan sore hari dari wahana ini.

"Ternyata Seoul itu luas sekali ya",Baekhyun mengetuk kaca pembatas kemudian menatap Chanyeol yang juga sedang menatap perempuan itu.

"Bukannya melihat pemandangan,kau malah menatap wajahku . Apa sebegitu menariknya wajahku ini?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian menegakan kepalanya dan mencium pipi Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada yang lebih menarik dari wajah Baekhyunku."

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya pun mencubit pipi Chanyeol dengan mengusap usap pipinya lalu melepaskan kepalanya dari atas bahu Baekhyun,namun masih dengan tangan yang terpaut . Baekhyun mengambil handphonenya,lalu mengaktifkan kameranya.

"Ayo berselca",Baekhyun mengarahkan kamera depannya ke arahnya dan Chanyeol . Lelaki tinggi itu terkekeh

"Dasar,ratu selca",Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang lalu mencium pipi kekasihnya,sedang Baekhyun memilih pose tersenyum biasa . Lalu kemudian Baekhyun pun terkekeh melihat hasil selcanya dengan lelakinya . Chanyeol memilih untuk menyandarkan punggungnya,dan memperhatikan kekasihnya yang sibuk mengunggah nya ke instagram . Beberapa detik kemudian Baekhyun menaruh handphonenya lalu memiringkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Chanyeol . Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian mencubit hidung bangir Chanyeol.

"Uhh . . . dasar iseng",Chanyeol menekuk bibirnya sambil mengelus hidungnya . Baekhyun terkekeh geli . Chanyeol meraih pinggang Baekhyun dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Bsekhyun,lalu menatapnya lembut . Baekhyun menatapnya lembut sambil mengelus lengannya.

"Kiss Me",ujar Chanyeol . Baekhyun menggeleng.

"No!"

Chanyeol sudah memajukan wajahnya,sedang Baekhyun dengan sigap mengapit kedua pipi Chanyeol dan menahan wajahnya . Saat ini wajah Chanyeol sudah seperti bebek . Baekhyun geli melihat wajah kekasihnya.

"Hisss mih!" ujar Chanyeol kesusahan . Baekhyun terkekeh,ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"No",Baekhyun masih bersikukuh . Namun dengan cepat gadis itu meraup bibir bebek kekasihnya dengan bibirnya lalu kemudian melepasnya . Baekhyun terkekeh lalu mengecup pipi kekasihnya

"Bodoh!"

.

.

Pusat perbelanjaan _Myeongdong _. Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun untuk memilih semua yang diinginkan perempuan itu . Ia memaksa perempuan itu,bahkan sampai Baekhyun ingin menangis . Baekhyun tidak ingin semua itu,ia sudah senang dengan berkencan dengan Chanyeol . Lelaki itu memaksa dengan bujukan bahwa Chanyeol akan marah jika Baekhyun tidak menurutinya.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Baekhyun mengiyakan . Chanyeol senang bukan main.

Mereka berbelanja kebutuhan Baekhyun dari mulai peralatan make up,pakaian sehari hari, sepatu,dan juga pakaian dalam dan lingerie . Er- itu semua lebih tepatnya Chanyeol yang menginginkan . Bahkan Baekhyun tertawa keras saat Chanyeol membelikannya lima pasang pakaian dalam _Victoria Secret_ dengan model lucu dengan warna berbeda . Chanyeol berpikir Baekhyun akan sexy dengan pakaian dalam itu.

Setelah itu Baekhyun pun menemani Chanyeol untuk membeli pakaian formal dan juga snapback keluaran terbaru . Bahkan mereka membeli sepasang sweater couple dan juga kalung couple . Dengan Baekhyun berbentuk gembok,dan Chanyeol berbentuk kunci . Baekhyun merasa hari ini sangat berbahagia,dan ia sungguh berterimakasih pada kekasih tampannya . Entah balas budi seperti apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan.

Dan setelah itu merekapun memilih untuk pulang . Selesai sudah kencan mereka hari ini . Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun menuju apartementnya . Baekhyun akan dengan sangat manja memeluk lemgan kekasihnya selama di perjalanan . Dan Chanyeol cukup senang hanya dengan pelukan di lengannya.

Sesampainya di apartement Baekhyun,Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap tak percaya . Ini tidak seperti apartementnya . Jauh bila dibandkingkan dengan apartement besar dan mewah miliknya . Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus lengan kekasihnya.

"Ayo masuk.",ajak menatap Baekhyun kemudian mengangguk,lalu membantu kekasihnya membawakan kantung belanjaan . Chanyeol cukup ngeri melihat bagaimana kumuhnya tempat ini . Cat nya sudah mengelupas,pintu pintu nya sudah rusak,apalagi dia bisa mendengar tawa lelaki keras dari balik salah satu pintu . Chanyeol pun ikut berhenti saat Baekhyun berhenti di salah satu kamar bernomor 4 . Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dan memasukannya, lalu terbukalah pintu itu.

"Masuklah . Maaf jika apartement ku kecil",Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya,mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk . Lelaki tinggi itu pun masuk,dan ia terperangah saat melihat kondisi apartement kekasih cantiknya . Ruangannya bersih,harum,dan semua tertata rapi,meski ukurannya sangat kecil . Tapi Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun menata kamarnya sedemikian rupa sehingga nyaman untuk ditempati . Apalagi ia bisa melihat bunga _crysanthemum_ di setiap pojok ruangan.

"Apartement mu bersih sekali, baby",Chanyeol menaruh kantung nelanjaan di sofa kecil Baekhyun lalu mendudukan tubuhnya . Baekhyun menutup pintu lalu ikut duduk disebelah kekasihnya.

"Hm,aku sengaja melakukan ini agar aku nyaman tinggal disini . Maafkan aku kalau aku mengajakmu ke tempat kumuh seperti ini.",Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol . Lelaki itu menghela nafas lalu tersenyum.

"Untuk apa minta maaf?aku malah semakin cinta padamu karena kau tidak malu untuk memperlihatkan apa yang kau punya . Kau apa adanya . . dan aku suka"

Baekhyun tersemyum . Ia hampir saja menangis jika Chanyeol tidak menariknya ke dalam pelukannya . Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan penuh cinta.

"Aku berjanji akan mengajakmu tinggal bersama ditempat yang lebih baik saat kita menikah nanti . Kau sanggup bersabarkan menunggu ku untuk melamarmu dan mengajakmu ke pelaminan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat . Kemudian gadis itu sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dan mendonbak menatap Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol,kau sudah terlalu banyak memberikanku segala sesuatunya . Aku sungguh berhutang budi padamu . Entahlah,aku harus memberikanmu apa . Aku hanya bisa memberikanmu cinta dan dan seluruh hatiku padamu."Chanyeol tertegun mendengar penuturan kekasihnya . Dengan perlahan Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun dan meraup bibir itu . Mereka berciuman tanpa nafsu,hanya bibir yang saling menempel dan lengan Baekhyun yang memeluk pinggang Chanyeol . Lelaki tinggi itu memegang leher belakang Baekhyun,kemudian ia melepaskan bibirnya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Benar,kau cukup mencintaiku dan menyayangiku . Itu sudah cukup dari lebih . Aku benar - benar mencintaimu,Baekhyun."

"Aku juga mencintaimu sampai sampai dadaku sesak tidak bertemu denganmu",Keduanya terkekeh . Sampai Baekhyun mengecup pipinya,"Kau harus pulang,ini sudah malam"Baekhyun mengelus rambut hitam Chanyeol . Lelaki tinggi itu mengangguk lalu berdiri . Baekhyun pun ikut mengantar Chanyeol sampai pintu . Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya dan memeluk Baekhyun.

"Hati - hati,sesampainya kau hubungi aku ya",ujar mengangguk lalu mengecup bibir tipis dan merekah itu.

"Ne . Kau juga hati - pulang,sayang"

" Hati - hati dan jangan mengebut!"

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian berjalan menjauh dari kamar Baekhyun . Perempuan itu terus menatap kepergian kekasihnya sampai sosok kekasihnya membelok.

Sedang Chanyeol ketika sadar Baekhyun sudah tak terlihat,ia segera merogoh ponsel nya dan segera membuka nya . Ia hampir saja melempar ponselnya saat dilihatnya 45 panggilan tak terjawab dan 10 pesan . Untung saja tadi Chanyeol mengaktifkan _silent mode_

Jemari Chanyeol bergerak membuka salah satu pesan yang Chanyeol sudah bisa tebak siapa pengirimnya.

_'Malam ini aku terbang dari akan tiba nanti pagi__.__Kuharap kau menjemputku .'_

Chanyeol menggeram tertahan lalu kembali berjalan dengan perasaan tak menentu.

.

.

Baekhyun berkali kali mengecek ponselnya . Chanyeol sejak tadi pagi tidak menghubunginya,biasanya lelaki tinggi itu akan meneleponnya pagi - pagi,atau mengirim chat pada Baekhyun agar perempuan itu bangun. Tapi hari ini menaruh handphone nya dan bergegas mendekati Kai dan Kyungsoo yang tengah bercengkrama mesra diatas mobil Kai yang bernomor 88

"Kai,Apa Chanyeol sudah datang?"tanya Baekhyun pada Kai yang tengah duduk diatas kap mobil sportnya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak,Noona . Ia bahkan tidak mengabariku,sepertinya ia ada meeting dadakan.",ujar Kai. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun cemas . Pasalnya perempuan ini terlihat tak tenang.

"Ada apa, Baek?"

Baekhyun menggeleng . Kyungsoo berdiri lalu mendekat pada Baekhyun.

"Ia tidak mengabariku sejak pagi . Semalam sih sempat chatting,tapi biasanya kan setiap pagi ia akan menghubungiku",Baekhyun meremas rok hitamnya.

"Mungkin ia keletihan dan bangun telat,atau ia ada meeting dadakan",Baekhyun mengangguk lemah kemudian berjalan meninggalkan pasangan itu . Kyungsoo masih menatap Baekhyun dengan perasaan cemas . Sahabatnya tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Haaaaa~Tumben sekali si Park itu tidak mengabari Baekhyun",ujar Kyungsoo lalu kembali duduk disebelah Kai.

"Entahlah",Kai menggedikan bahunya,"Biasanya Chan Hyung akan mengabari ku jika ada meeting"

"Semoga saja tidak kenapa-kenapa . Kasihan Baekhyun terlihat khawatir"

.

.

Chanyeol menatap ponsel ditangannya yang ia sembunyikan di balik meja . Mood Chanyeol sudah berubah sejak pagi tadi dan saat ini , Chanyeol benar – benar ingin membanting apa saja yang berada dihadapannya . Terutama perempuan dihadapannya yang kini tengah duduk sambil menyeruput kopi pagi nya . Chanyeol benar – benar ingin meledak melihat ekspresi perempuan dihadapannya ini . Namun , Chanyeol punya etika . Ia tidak akan menyerang seorang perempuan , terlebih lagi ini di tempat umum . Jadi lekaki tinggi itu lebih memilih memandangi fotonya dengan Baekhyun yang ia simpan rapi di galeri ponselnya . Chanyeol tidak berniat mengirimi Baekhyun pesan , karena ia yakin perempuan itu akan khawatir dan bisa – bisa Baekhyun menyusulnya kemari . Itu lebih gawat

"Begini caramu menyambut tamu jauh sepertiku?"ujar perempuan cantik berambut cokelat panjang itu dengan gaya angkuh . Chanyeol lebih memilih melirik _croissant_ nya daripada meladeni perempuan dihadapannya . Chanyeol mendengus kemudian menarik secangkir kopi hitam yang ia pesan beberapa menit lalu dan meminumnya sedikit . Berharap rasa pahit kopi itu mampu menghancurkan mood buruk Chanyeol saat ini .

Perempuan dihadapan Chanyeol memilih mengambil ponsel berkelasnya yang ia simpan di samping nya dan mengotak – atiknya dengan jemari lentiknya . Chanyeol melirik kembali ponselnya , dan tersenyum tipis saat ia mendapati foto Baekhyun yang sengaja ia ambil saat kekasih mungilnya itu sedang melahap ayam panggang dengan rakusnya .

"Jadi , kau lebih memilih perempuan murahan yang bekerja menjual dirinya di arena sirkuit ?" ujar perempuan itu dengan nada angkuh . Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya kemudian menatap tajam perempuan dihadapannya . Ingin sekali Chanyeol menyiramkan kopi panasnya ke wajah perempuan itu yang kini tengah tersenyum sinis padanya .

"Jaga ucapanmu ! Dia tidak seperti yang kau katakan ! "ujar Chanyeol dengan nafas berat , dan tatapan mata tajam . Perempuan itu kembali menyunggingkan senyum angkuhnya kemudian perempuan itu memperlihatkan layar ponselnya pada Chanyeol . Memperlihatkan satu foto , foto dirinya dan Baekhyun kemarin pada saat mereka berdua berselca di dalam bianglala pada siang hari . Chanyeol menatap perempuan itu tajam kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya .

"Lelaki berkelas lebih memilih kucing kampung ketimbang kucing mahal yang jelas – jelas lebih berkelas "ujar perempuan itu sambil menyangga dagunya dengan tangannya . Chanyeol menutup matanya untuk mengontrol emosinya yang hampir meluap . Hinaan pada Baekhyun dari perempuan itu benar – benar berhasil menyulut emosinya yang kapan saja bisa meledak .

"Katakan apa maumu datang kemari ?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada dingin . Perempuan itu menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam , senyuman angkuhnya sudah menghilang kali ini

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku akan meminta pada ayah dan ibu mu agar pernikahan kita sesegera mungkin dilakukan . Mungkin berbohong sedikit pada orang tuamu bahwa aku sedang berbadan dua "ujarnya santai . Chanyeol membelalakan matanya menatap perempuan itu . Ia tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran licik perempuan dihadapannya

"Ma – maksudmu ?"

"Ehm ! Memperlancar sandiwaraku untuk segera menikahimu . Aku akan bilang pada orang tua mu bahwa aku datang ke Korea untuk bertemu tunangan tampanku ini dan kami saling merindukan satu sama lain , berakhir diranjang dan Blarr! Semuanya terjadi . Mudahkan?"

"Jangan macam – macam , sialan !" desis Chanyeol . Perempuan itu kembali menyunggingkan senyum liciknya dan melipat tangannya di depan dadanya .

"Lagipula , keinginan terbesarku datang kemari adalah " , perempuan cantik itu menggantungkan perkataannya , kemudian memajukan tubuhnya dan menatap Chanyeol lekat ,"Untuk menyingkirkan perempuan murahan itu dari mu "

Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya . Bahkan Chanyeol kali ini benar – benar akan melempar perempuan ini dengan gelas berisi kopinya pada perempuan itu . Chanyeol benci perempuan ini ! Perempuan licik yang selalu berusaha menjadikan dirinya milik perempuan itu seutuhnya . Perempuan kaya dan berkelas yang memaksa kedua orang tua Chanyeol untuk menunangkan mereka . Perempuan bernama Nana

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu untuk menyentuh Baekhyun seinchi pun , Nana ! Aku bersumpah !"

.

.

TBC

.

Mind To Review?

.

Author's note : Selamat yang nebak kalo Chanyeol punya perempuan lain ^^ Tebakan kalian benar HAHAHHA Duh maapkan aku ya Nana , aku menistakan mu T.T abis entah kenapa aku kepikiran yang cocok berperan antagonis tuh dia , apalagi di Roomate kan ada Nana HAHAHHA Ga maksud kok , aku tetep ChanBaek Hard Shipper Uhyeah! Tenang aja , Chanyeol just for Baek

Maaf juga ya aku belom bisa tulis nama readers yang review kemarin , karena aku buru – buru banget sekarang T.T tenang aja aku bakal sebutin kok di chap depan ehe ~ MAKASIH BANGET LOH KAKAK – KAKANYA DAH MAU REVIEW MUACHHHH~

Ngobrol yuk di ask . fm ku di Monalisa elisabeth hehe

PS : Baek emang sexy kalo punya Boobs dan pantat semok (?)

HAPPY READING ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Baekhyun The Umbrella Girl**

**Author : PrincePin Icha**

**Main Cast : Park Chan Yeol – Byun Baek Hyun **

**Rate : M ( For Mature Content , Explicit , and Dirty Talk )**

**Genre : OOC,Genderswitch , Lime , Romance , Fluff **

**Disclaimer : EXO isn't mine because they're belong to God **

**Summary : Byun Baekhyun , si Umbrella Girls sexy yang jatuh kedalam pesona seorang pembalap tampan , Park Chanyeol **

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun meminum cairan isotonik yang sengaja ia siapkan didalam tasnya . Bekerja di arena balap dari pagi hingga malam betul – betul melelahkan . Baekhyun meneguk cairan itu dengan perlahan , kemudian setelah dirasa cairan itu menghilangkan rasa haus di kerongkongannya . Perempuan mungil itu mendudukan dirinya dan merogoh ponselnya . Ia mendesah kecewa saat tak ada satupun pesan dari Chanyeol yang bertengger di ponselnya .

Baekhyun melirik teman – temannya yang kini tengah ber '_euforia_' atas kemenangan Kris . Baekhyun tersenyum tipis kemudian mendekati teman – temannya itu .

"YEAAHHH~HIDUP KRIS!" teriak beberapa teman – teman Baekhyun sambil menyerang Kris dengan confetti . Baekhyun ikut tersenyum lebar . Kris ikut tertawa bahagia . Lelaki tinggi itu menarik Tao kedalam pelukannya dan mencium bibir perempuan tinggi itu dengan mesra .

"Baekhyun " Luhan menepuk pundak Baekhyun , perempuan bermarga Byun itu menatap Luhan , "Chanyeol mencarimu , " ujar Luhan sambil menunjuk seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya yang tengah berdiri di sisi mobil sport nya . Baekhyun membelalakan matanya ,kemudian ia menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum lega di bibirnya . Baekhyun menepuk pundak Luhan kemudian tersenyum , "Thanks Lu "

Baekhyun berlari kecil meninggalkan teman – temannya dan mendekati Chanyeol . Lelaki tinggi itu menatap Baekhyun dengan lembut , kemudian segera menarik perempuan itu kedalam ciuman hangat nya saat Baekhyun benar – benar berada dipelukannya . Chanyeol memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun sambil menahan lehernya . Bibir Chanyeol dengan lembut memagut bibir tipis itu ,memagut bagian atas dan bawahnya dengan penuh cinta . Begitupula Baekhyun yang ikut melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol . Lelaki tinggi itu menyandarkan tubuh mungil kekasihnya ke pinggir mobil dan kembali menikmati bagaimana manis dan lembutnya bibir Baekhyun .

Chanyeol , sebagai pihak _'penguasa'_,melepaskan pagutannya dan menatap Baekhyun yang terengah dengan wajah merahnya . Chanyeol tersenyum dan mencium puncak hidung Baekhyun .

"Kau kemana saja ?Aku khawatir kau tidak memberi kabar padaku"ujar Baekhyun dengan raut wajah khawatir . Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian merapikan anak – anak rambut Baekhyun yang beterbangan .

"Aku hanya merasa letih , dan memilih tidur seharian hingga aku lupa mengabarimu", bohong Chanyeol . Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol ,kemudian mengecup pipi kekasihnya .

"Aku antar kau pulang ?" tawar Chanyeol . Baekhyun mengangguk semangat

"Tunggu sebentar disini . Aku akan mengambil tas ku dahulu " Baekhyun menepuk pipi Chanyeol kemudian berjalan menuju tenda tempat ia dan teman – temannya menyimpan barang mereka kemudian berlari mendekati Chanyeol . Lelaki tinggi itu melirik teman – teman nya yang masih berkumpul merayakan kemenangan Kris kemudian segera membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun . Setelah yakin perempuannya itu masuk , Chanyeol segera berjalan menuju pintu pengemudi dan masuk lalu mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh .

.

.

Saat ini , jika Baekhyun seorang X-Men , maka ia berharap ia memiliki kekuatan seperti Charles Xavier yang mampu membaca pikiran manusia , terutama pada Chanyeol saat ini . Lelaki disebelahnya ini lebih banyak diam sambil menggenggam tangannya lembut . Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang masih mengendarai mobilnya dengan serius . Bahkan Baekhyun tak sadar jika saat ini Chanyeol tengah membawanya ke daerah yang cukup sepi dengan pepohonan besar dan bahkan Baekhyun tidak melihat satupun mobil atau kendarain lain yang melaju di daerah tersebut . Baekhyun mengernyit saat lelakinya mengenyampingkan mobil yang membawa mereka lalu Chanyeol pun mematikan mesinnya .Baekhyun melirik sekitar nya dari balik kaca sambil mengeratka genggamannya di tangan Chanyeol

"Sayang , apa yang akan kau Hmmpppth – "

Chanyeol segera mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan ganas . Lelaki tinggi itu bahkan terus mendesak Baekhyun sampai perempuan itu benar – benar terhimpit diantara dirinya dan pintu mobilnya . Chanyeol terus menghisap bibir Baekhyun dengan rakus . Melampiaskan emosinya dengan mencicipi bibir manis itu secara paksa .

"Hmmpt – Chan – hmmmp " desah Baekhyun tertahan . Lidah Chanyeol terus bergerak disekitar bibir Baekhyun , kemudian menarik lidah Baekhyun dengan giginya . Membiarkan lidah Baekhyun keluar dan segera ia nikmati .

"Nghh . . " lenguh Baekhyun saat tangan Chanyeol sudah bergerak menurunkan resleting baju Baekhyun dan mengelus dada besar yang masih terbungkus bra itu . Baekhyun melenguh saat lidah Chanyeol memasuki mulutnya dan juga tangan Chanyeol yang bergerak menaikan bra nya dan saat dada Baekhyun benar – benar sudah tidak tertutupi apapun , Chanyeol segera mencubit kecil puting merah muda itu

"Mmmh . . ah~" desah Baekhyun saat Chanyeol melepas bibirnya . Lelaki tinggi itu menurunkan sandaran kursi milik Baekhyun , dan dengan tangan yang bekerja di bagian dada Baekhyun , Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh sexy itu ,kemudian lelaki itu memposisikan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Baekhyun .

"Yeol – hmmpth !" Chanyeol kembali mencium ganas bibir Baekhyun sambil meremas dada Baekhyun , dan juga melepas celana dalam Baekhyun dengan tangan satunya . Chanyeol pun ikut melepas ikat pinggang dan juga membuka resleting celananya kemudian mengeluarkan penis nya dari celana dalam nya . Baekhyun mengelus lengan Chanyeol yang berisi sambil berusaha mengambil dominasi dalam ciuman mereka .

JLEB

"AHH~" lenguh Baekhyun penuh kenikmatan . Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan mulai memaju mundurkan penisnya ke selubung kewanitaan perempuan dibawahnya . Chanyeol dengan gerakan cepat terus memaju mundurkan pinggangnya , sedang Baekhyun bergerak gelisah karena Chanyeol terlalu cepat memberinya kenikmatan

"AH~Chanyeol ~ ahhhh. . . nghh ... hah . . . hah"

"Baek . . . nghh~"

Baekhyun memegang pinggiran kursinya sambil menutup matanya . Chanyeol terus menggenjot Baekhyun yang berada dibawahnya . Lelaki tinggi itu mencubiti puting Baekhyun dan beberapa detik kemudian lelaki itu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari dalam perut bawahnya

"Baek . . I'm Cumming " Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun lagi . Perempuan dibawahnya pun melenguh sebagai tanda ia akan segera tiba , dan Chanyeol pun berhasil memuntahkan lahar putihnya kedalam Baekhyun .

"Ahhhh~ Chanyeol " Baekhyun pun mendapatkan orgasme nya bersamaan dengan Chanyeol . Keduanya terengah dan berbagi ciuman setelah orgasme .

"Apa aku menyakitimu , sayang?"tanya Chanyeol lembut . Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menggeleng kemudian menghapus peluh di dahi Chanyeol . Lelaki tinggi itu mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan gemas kemudian merapikan kembali pakaian milik Baekhyun dan ikut membantu perempuan itu untuk duduk . Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun agak lama kemudian membawa perempuan itu kedalam pelukannya .

"Kau sedang kalut ya ?"tanya Baekhyun lembut sambil menggerakan telunjuk lentiknya dipunggung Chanyeol .Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum tipis sambil menutup matanya dan mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut . Chanyeol tidak segera menjawab , ia lebih memilih diam dan menikmati betapa hangat dan harumnya tubuh dipelukannya ini . Begitupula Baekhyun yang terdiam , memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kekasih tinggi nya ini .

"Bolehkah aku menginap di apartement mu malam ini?"tanya Chanyeol . Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian mengecup pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut .

"Tentu saja ."

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju apartement kecil Baekhyun , perempuan mungil itu belum menemukan jawaban atas apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya .

.

.

"Bagaimana ?"

_"Tuan Chanyeol tengah mengendarai mobilnya menuju tempat tingga Umbrella Girl itu Nona "_

Nana meneguk kopinya dengan perlahan kemudian menatap hamparan langit penuh bintang dari balik balkon kamarnya .

_"Apalagi yang harus kami lakukan , Nona?"_

"Tidak usah . Biar saja . Kalian pulanglah , aku akan membayar kalian sesuai nominal yang kita sepakati "

_"Baiklah , terimakasih Nona"_

PIP

Nana mematikan ponselnya kemudian tersenyum miris . Ia menghela nafas kemudian tanpa terasa sebutir air mata jatuh menelusuri wajah cantiknya .

"Kau lebih memilih perempuan murahan itu dari pada aku?" tanya Nana pada dirinya sendiri .

"Sebegitu hebatnyakah dirinya daripada ku?"

Nana menghapus jejak air mata yang turun melalui pipinnya , kemudian perempuan cantik bertubuh tinggi itu kembali memasang wajah angkuhnya

"Jika begitu , maka akupun akan terus merebut mu dari sisi perempuan itu " bisik Nana penuh dendam . Bisikan yang hanya mampu didengar olehnya dan juga angin malam yang berhembus malam itu .

.

.

Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol yang kini berada diatasnya . Perempuan itu tersenyum disela – sela kenikmatan yang menghujani tubuhnya saat kejantanan Chanyeol berkali – kali menumbuk titik didalam sana . Baekhyun mengelus peluh di dahi Chanyeol , sedang Chanyeol ikut menatap mata sayu Baekhyun kemudian mencium bibirnya gemas . Chanyeol menjauhkan kembali wajahnya dan memilih menciumi dada Baekhyun yang bergoyang . Lelaki itu semakin mempercepat sodokannya , kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan membiarkan matanya beradu dengan mata Baekhyun . Keduanya saling menatap penuh cinta , dengan Baekhyun yang terus tersenyum saat Chanyeol berhasil menyenggol titik kenikmatan miliknya . Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya

"Kau akan tiba , baby?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara dalamnya . Baekhyun mengenagguk , lalu beberapa detik kemudian perempuan itu pun berhasil mendapat kenikmatannya di susul Chanyeol yang menumpahkan seluruh miliknya ke dalam Baekhyun . Chanyeol menciumi wajah Baekhyun kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Baekhyun .

Perempuan cantik itu meraup udara sebanyak mungkin kemudian tersenyum pada Chanyeol yang terbaring di sisinya .

"Chanyeol sayang ~" panggil Baekhyun dengan manja pada Chanyeol . Lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya .

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu . Aku bisa – bisa meleleh mendengarnya baby " Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan gemas kemudian memeluknya . Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian mengecup pipi Chanyeol dengan gemas .

"Keanapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi ?" tanya Baekhyun dengan bibir yang ia majukan . Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian menarik bibir Baekhyun . Perempuan itu memukul lengan Chanyeol dengan kesal .

" Pertanyaan yang mana ?"

"Kau . . sedang kalut?" tanya Baekhyun . Senyum di bibir Chanyeol luntur . Lelaki tampan itu menatap mata sipit Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum tipis . "Sok tahu!" ujar Chanyeol . Baekhyun berdecak kemudian memilih menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Chanyeol .

"Eits, jangan marah cantik ," Chanyeol berusaha mendekati Baekhyun kemudian memeluk tubuh itu . Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan gemas kemudian sedikit menggoyang tubuhnya .

"Hanya masalah pekerjaan saja ," ujar Chanyeol sambil memelintir rambut panjang Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya , "Kau tidak usah kahwatir begitu "

"Tapi matamu berkata lain ," ujar Baekhyun sambil sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya . Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kemudian kembali menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya .

"Tidak . Tidak ada apa – apa . Serius ."

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada terbuka Chanyeol kemudian mengecupnya sekilas . Chanyeol tersenyum tipis lalu memilih menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun .

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk terus bersamaku ," Ujar Chanyeol . Baekhyun mengangguk sambil mengeratkan pelukannya .

"Besok kau mau tidak menemaniku?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol sambil menjauhkan badannya . Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya .

"Kemana sayang?"

"Ke makam ibuku . Entah mengapa aku merindukannya ,"

"Tentu saja, apapun yang Baby Baekhyun inginkan aku akan turuti "

"Hmmm~"

.

.

Pukul 5 pagi , Chanyeol terbangun kemudian berjalan mengendap untuk mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan , lalu memakainya asal . Ia berniat untuk pulang ke apartementnya pagi ini . Sebelum pulang , Chanyeol menyempatkan untuk memakaikan Baekhyun – yang tengah tertidur pulas – dengan pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai , karena lelaki ini tidak mau kekasihnya masuk angin karena tidak berpakaian di dinginnya cuaca pagi ini . Tak lupa , Chanyeol memberika satu ciuman mesra di kening Baekhyun sebelum ia benar – benar meninggalkan kediaman perempuan mungil itu .

Situasi diluar masih sepi , karena orang – orang akan mulai beraktifitas pada pukul 6 pagi . Chanyeol segera memasuki mobilnya kemudian berjalan dengan kecepatan penuh menuju apartement nya . Ia masih mengingat kejadian kemarin , bagaimana Nana mengiriminya sebuah pesan dan mengancam Chanyeol untuk pulang pagi ini karena jika tidak , keselamatan Baekhyun berada di ujung tanduk .

Seribu satu cara sudah Chanyeol pikirkan untuk membawa Baekhyun menjauh dari Nana atau cara – cara lain agar orangtuanya mau menerima Baekhyun sebagai pengganti Nana . Dari mulai menikah secara diam – diam lalu menunjukan bukti pernikahannya pada orang tua nya , atau membawa Baekhyun menikah di luar negeri lalu hidup selamanya disana . Bahkan Chanyeol berpikiran untuk menghamili Baekhyun agar orangtuanya cepat – cepat menikahi mereka .

Tetatpi Chanyeol tidak mau mengambil resiko . Semakin ia bersitegang dengan Nana , perempuan tinggi itu akan semakin menjadi . Semakin Chanyeol berusaha untuk melawannya , semakin Nana akan menghadang kisah cintanya dengan Baekhyun . Ck! Chanyeol terlalu pusing untuk memikirkannya . Ia ingin hidup bahagia dengan Baekhyun dan meninggalkan Nana , perempuan yang tidak ia cintai .

Tanpa terasa , mobil Chanyeol sudah tiba di apartemenya . Sesudah Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya di area parkir, dengan lesu lelaki itu segera menaiki lift untuk menuju apartementnya . Pikiran Chanyeol berputar pada kejadian kemarin malam . Bagaimana Baekhyun mampu melupakan permasalahannya , bagaimana tatapan Baekhyun mampu meluluhkan hati , dan bagaimana pelukan hangat Baekhyun mampu menenangkan jiwanya yang sedang kalut . Chanyeol tertawa miris , ia terlalu merindukan Baekhyun untuk saat ini .

TING

Lift pun berhenti . Chanyeol segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lift kemudian berjalan melewati deretan pintu , lalu kakinya berhenti tepat diujung lorong yang mana kamarnya terletak tepat di ujung sana . Chanyeol memasukan passcode pada pintu apartementa , kemudian saat pintu terbuka , lelaki tampan itu memasuki apartementnya dengan lesu .

Sepasang stiletto berwarna maroon menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya . Pasti dia sudah datang , pikir Chanyeol . Lelaki tinggi itu menghela nafasnya letih kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan lesu . Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar nya , dan demi apapun Chanyeol benar – benar akan meledak saat mendapati Nana yang tengah duduk membelakanginya di atas tempat tidur . Perempuan itu membalikan tubuhnya saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka , kemudian tersenyum manis .

"Selamat datang ," sapa Nana dengan suara lembutnya . Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya sekali . Lelaki itu memilih duduk di sisi tempat tidur satunya lagi tanpa memandang perempuan yang kini tengah menatapnya sedih . Chanyeol memilih mengeluarkan ponselnya , kemudian mengirimkan pesan singkat untuk Baekhyun yang kini – mungkin – masih tertidur .

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Nana dengan lembut sambil berusaha berjalan ke sisinya satunya dan duduk tepat di sebelah Chanyeol .

"Belum , " jawab Chanyeol malas . Perempuan tinggi itu tersenyum manis kemudian berjalan 'menuju meja yang terletak tepat di depan jendela yang terbuka lebar kemudian mengambil nampan yang berisi secangkir kopi dan juga roti bakar . Nana menaruh nampan itu di sisi tempat tidur kemudian mengambil secangkir kopi dan memberikannnya pada Chanyeol .

"Minumlah , " ujar Nana sambil menyodorkan secangkir kopi hitam itu pada Chanyeol . Lelaki bertubuh tegap itu mengernyit heran dengan wajah penuh kecurigaan . Nana menaikan kedua alisnya , lalu tersenyum lembut .

"Tidak usah takut . Aku tidak memasukan appaun didalam minumanmu . Serius , percaya padaku , " ujarnya dengan senyuman manisnya . Chanyeol melirik larutan berwarna hitam tersebut . Ia masih tidak berniat meminumnya . Nana menghela nafasnya kemudian tersenyum tipis .

"Aku tidak akan sejahat itu untuk meracuni mu . Membunuh dengan racun bukan style ku , " ujarnya santai . Chanyeol berdecak pelan kemudian meraih cangkir itu dan meminum setengah dari kopi hitam itu . Nana tersenyum tipis kemudian segera mengambil lagi cangkir yang dipegang oleh Chanyeol . Lelaki tinggi itu memilih memainkan kembali ponselnya . Nana menaruh cangkir itu keatas nampan , kemudian kembali duduk disebelah Chanyeol tanpa melakukan apapun . Perempuan cantik itu memilih untuk memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tengah memainkan ponselnya .

Entah mengapa mata Chanyeol terasa berat , dan juga lemas . Dengan perlahan Chanyeol memundurkan tubuhnya kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya diatas bantal , namun dengan tangan yang masih aktif memainkan ponselnya . Nana tersenyum penuh kemenangan . Ia setia menunggu sampai Chanyeol benar – benar menutup matanya . Dan saat Chanyeol tertidur , Nana segera menaruh kedua kaki Chanyeol diatas tempat tidur lalu tersenyum sambil memperhatikan wajah tampan pembalap ini .

"Permainan dimulai darling , " ujarnya angkuh .

.

.

Baekhyun mematut dirinya dihadapan cermin . Pakaian hitam – hitam miliknya yang melekat manis di tubuh mungilnya . Ia tersenyum kemudian menyisiri rambut bergelombangnya dengan lembut .

"Eomma pasti senang jika melihat aku membawa calon menantunya hari ini ," ujar perempuan itu riang . Baekhyun menaruh sisirnya kemudian berjalan mengambil tasnya dan juga kotak bekal untuk Chanyeol , karena perempuan ini yakin kekasihnya pasti belum sarapan pagi ini . Dengan hati yang bahagia , Baekhyun berjalan menuju halte bus kemudian saat bus tujuan nya berhenti tepat dihadapannya , perempuan itu segera menaiki nya . Sepanjang perjalanan , Baekhyun akan terus tersenyum dan membayangkan bagaimana bahagianya hari ini karena Chanyeol akan menemaninya ke makam ibunya .

Bahkan Baekhyun tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah hampir tiba pada pemberhentiannya . Baekhyun segera berdiri kemudian berjalan keluar dari bus saat dirasa bus yang ia naiki sudah berhenti di pemberhentiannya . Baekhyun berjalan dengan perasaan berbunga menuju apartement Chanyeol . Beberapa kali ia datang dan menginap di sini , sehingga ia sudah hafal dengan security di apartement ini ataupun wanita tua yang setiap pagi selalu berjemur di depan apartement . Baekhyun akan selalu menyapa mereka dengan senyum merekah . Setelah menaiki lift dan tiba di lantai kediaman Chanyeol , Baekhyun segera berjalan menyusuri lorong dan berhenti tepat di depan apartement Chanyeol . Ia memasukan passcode yang sudah ia hafal karena Chanyeol memberikan passcode nya untuk Baekhyun . Berjaga – jaga bila suatu saat Baekhyun akan datang ke apartementnya . Baekhyun membuka pintu kemudian segera menutupnya . Namun , langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendapati sepasang sepatu wanita yang tergeletak di bawah dan juga mantel asing yang menggantung di sisi pintu .

Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat ini . _Tidak mungkin , tidak mungkin_ , batin Baekhyun . Ketegangan terpampang di wajah manisnya . Apalagi saat ia mendapati situasi apartement Chanyeol yang sepi .

"Chanyeol , " panggil Baekhyun . Nihil , lelaki itu tidak muncul . Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol yang tertutup lalu membuka pintu itu perlahan .

_DEG_

Baekhyun bersumpah bahwa saat ini ia lebih memilih untuk memotong nadinya sendiri daripada harus mendapati kenyataan pahit yang terlihat di depan matanya . Baekhyun secara refleks menjatuhkan kotak bekal nya yang telah ia siapkan sehingga isinya berceceran . Bagaimana tidak , kekasih yang ia cintai tengah bergelung dengan seorang wanita asing yang bahkan Baekhyun tidak ketahui siapa itu . Bergelung dibalik selimut tanpa selembar kainpun . Bahkan Baekhyun benar – benar menjatuhkan air matanya saat perempuan asing itu menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan angkuhnya . Hati Baekhyun serasa terhimpit saat itu . Ia sakit hati , ia kecewa dan ia seakan sampah yang dibuang oleh Chanyeol .

"Hiks ," Baekhyun menghapus air matanya kasar kemudian berlari meninggalkan apartement Chanyeol . Sedang Nana , perempuan itu tersenyum angkuh menatap kepergian Baekhyun .

"Ini baru permulaan ,"

.

.

TBC

.

Mind to review?

.

Author's Note : HAI , hehehe sebelum author pergi berlibur author nyempetin apdet FF ini dulu ya hihih soalnya kasian readers di harkosin ama FF ini (?) heheheh Ohya , kemungkinan FF ini berkisar 2 chapter lagi lah . heheheh Chapter depan mungkin no NC dulu ya hihi soalnya aku mau konsen selsein masalah mereka dulu hihihh

Terimakasih banyak untuk **wdynt27** yang sudah mengoreksi hihih kamu luar biasaaaaaaaa ^^

Plisss jan benci nana ya hahaha ini Cuma acting kok Nana tetep si manis pendiam (?)

Ehem , Katanya nih ada rumor Baekyeon *uhuk* married? HAHAHa Cuma bisa ketawa guys . Udah , gausah percayain hal – hal yang kek gitu . Gini ajalah , percayain aja yang kalian yakini . Kalo aku percaya Chanbaek itu real . Aku ga peduli ada orang yang mau ngomong apa , pret ! ngomong ama tangan gue ajalah . Apalagi orang2 yang nganggap chanbaek shipper delusional , hello~ lo pikir BY ga delu ? duh ! Bukannya yang delu itu mereka ya karena bohongan #loh #nyalainkembangapi

Gamaksud nih guys seriusan . Aku ga larang kalian suka taeyeon atau berhenti ngefans dia (serius aku ga masalah ama TY's stans) atau maksa kalian suka CB atau ga ngeship BY , Cuma yaaaa kita harus ngehargain weh satu sama lain . CB shipper punya kesenangannya sendiri , gausah bikin rumor2 geje yang memperkeruh suasana lah ya hehehe . Intinya ya intinya , udah gausah percaya rumor rumor gejelah . Keep calm aja broh !

Loh jadi curhat hahah maklum readers aku hard banget nge ship ChanBaek hihihihi

Oke sekian cuap – cuapnya . Selamat baca dan jangan lupa review ya ^^

Big Thx To :

**Chapter 3 :**

**Younlaycious88|baexian ree|TrinCloudSparKyu|Shallow Lin|Park Faro|RLR14|stitchun|septhaca|ruixi|LuXiaoLu|HunHanCherry1220|zoldyk|Maple Fujoshi2309|devrina|rika . maulina . 94|nadyadwiandini10|Roxanne Jung|parkbyun627|Ririn cross|hikari . chania|ncarcheda|elfaninana|shiyon61|Re-Panda68|WinDeerDoBacon-dkl|GalaxYeol|sehyun14|exoel|hunhan aegy|JonginDo|bellasung21|mpiet . lee|ShinJiWoo920202|thestarbaek0506|ChanbaekLuv|xoxowolf61|BLUEFIRE0805|devie . chaniago . 9|lee yong in|ChanBaekShippers|fitry . sukma . 39|ByunnieSnow|chanbaekz|byunyeolliexo|90rahmayani|Syifa Nurqolbiah|lee chan hyun|fairy big eyes|Lovedanny|vitCB9|xxxsehun|Rly . C . Jaekyu|**

**Chapter 4:**

**Majey Jannah97|ruixi|KimYori95|nadyadwiandini10|Maple Fujoshi2309|hunhan aegy|Mela querer Chanbaekyeol|devrina|ifi . sehuna . 3|hunhanrakaisoo|WinDeerDoBacon-dkl|Aheyo Kim|RLR14|rika . maulina . 94|TrinCloudSparKyu|neli . shawolslockets|Shallow Lin|Lady Azuhra|NajikaAlamanda|mpiet . lee|Roxanne Jung|sehyun14|volturi6|septhaca| chapira . dwii|devie . chaniago . 9|exoel|xoxowolf61|ekf . faridah . 004|ypunlaycious88|Re-Panda68|HunHanCherry1220|Rly . C . Jaekyu|ShinJinWoo920202|90Rahmayani|JonginDO|Park Faro|Kai Yeodongsaeng|nam mingyu|ChanbaekLuv|wdynt27|bellasung21|vitcb9|exindira|fitry . sukma . 39|melizwufan|indi1004|elfaninana|Syifa Nurqolbiah|deylla|ncarcheda|byunyeolliexo|rechi|v|chanailu06|glowtrind|thestarbaek0506|cookiesugaa|**


	6. Chapter 6

**Baekhyun The Umbrella Girl**

**Author : PrincePin Icha**

**Main Cast : Park Chan Yeol – Byun Baek Hyun **

**Rate : M ( For Mature Content , Explicit , and Dirty Talk )**

**Genre : OOC,Genderswitch , Lime , Romance , Fluff **

**Disclaimer : EXO isn't mine because they're belong to God **

**Summary : Byun Baekhyun , si Umbrella Girls sexy yang jatuh kedalam pesona seorang pembalap tampan , Park Chanyeol **

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun terlahir dalam keluarga yang tidak harmonis . Bahkan kelahirannya pun bukan kelahiran yang diharapkan . Ia lahir disaat kondisi keluarganya tidak baik dalam hal financial . Rumah yang kecil , uang seadanya , pasokan makanan yang semakin menipis , hutang yang melilit keluarganya , juga hubungan orang tuanya yang tak baik . Baekhyun lahir disaat ayahnya tengah pergi berselingkuh dengan wanita lain , sehingga ibu nya harus rela berjalan jauh menuju klinik terdekat untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dan juga bayi dalam kandungannya . Ibu Baekhyun sangat menyayangi Baekhyun . Ia ingin Baekhyun lahir menjadi orang sukses dan menjadi perempuan yang dihargai oleh setiap orang . Jangan menjadi seperti ibunya yang hanya akan menangis setiap harinya melihat ayahnya membawa wanita lain kerumah dan menidurinya . Ibu Baekhyun berdoa agar Baekhyun menjadi sosok yang berbeda dari ibunya .

Ibu Baekhyun meninggal karena sakit . Ayah Baekhyun pergi entah kemana . Itulah masa sulit yang Baekhyun alami seumur hidupnya . Ia kehilangan orang yang paling ia cintai . _Apa yang membuatmu sedih dan terpuruk dapat membuatmu menjadi semakin kuat _. Itu yang terjadi pada Baekhyun . Kehilangan Ibunya membuatnya menjadi sosok perempuan yang tegar dan terus berjuang . Ia berhasil lulus dengan nilai terbaik dan mendapat beasiswa untuk melanjutkan ke Perguruan Tinggi . Setelah lulus , ia memilih untuk bekerja sebagai _Umbrella Girl_ karena pendapatan menjadi seorang _Umbrella Girl_ lebih besar ketimbang ia bekerja di perkantoran , pikir Baekhyun .

Dan saat ini , Baekhyun mengalami kondisi yang sama saat ia kehilangan ibunya . Kehilangan ibunya adalah hal yang paling membuatnya terpuruk . Dan hari ini , Chanyeol berhasil meluluh lantahkan perasaannya . Lelaki tinggi itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun terhempas dan tersayat hatinya . Bahkan Baekhyun ingin sekali menghabisi dirinya karena Chanyeol berhasil menyakiti hatinya terlalu dalam . Ia mencintai Chanyeol dan Chanyeol memberikannya rasa sakit yang begitu tajam padanya .

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidur nya . Kepalanya sakit dan juga tubuhnya lemas . Ia tidak dapat mengingat apa yang terjadi beberapa jam sebelumnya sebelum ia jatuh tertidur . Chanyeol memukul pelan keningnya . Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan . Namun sesuatu yang aneh terasa ditubuhnya . Chanyeol membuka matanya dan hampir berteriak saat ia tidak mendapati selembar kain pun ditubuhnya . Chanyeol membelalakan matanya dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut . Chanyeol mengingat – ngingat kembali kejadian sebelum ia tertidur . Ia pulang dari apartement Baekhyun kemudian datang kemari dan bertemu Nana , lalu perempuan itu memberikannya secangkir kopi dan setelah itu Chanyeol tak mengingat apapun .

"Brengsek!" ujar Chanyeol penuh emosi . Lelaki itu mengusap wajahnya kasar kemudian melirik jam tangannya yang masih menempel di pergelangan tangannya . Sudah jam 10 pagi dan Chanyeol mengingat janjinya dengan Baekhyun .

"Kau sudah bangun ?" Sosok cantik dengan kemeja kebesaran masuk kedalam kamar Chanyeol dengan anggunnya . Chanyeol menggeram tertahan . Ia menatap Nana dengan tajam .

"Apa yang kau masukan kedalam minumanku ? "tanya Chanyeol dengan raut wajah penuh amarah . Nana tersenyum tipis kemudian duduk disamping Chanyeol sembari merapikan rambut Chanyeol yang berantakan . Lelaki tinggi itu dengan kasar menghempaskan tangan Nana .

" Cepat katakan?!" teriak Chanyeol . Nana menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan dinginnya kemudian memalingkan wajahnya .

" Hanya obat tidur tidak ada yang lain ,"

"Kau memang berhati iblis!"

"Karena kau lebih memilih wanita itu!Apa kau tidak bisa melihatku , Chanyeol!" teriak Nana frustasi . Air mata mulai terjatuh dari kedua mata indahnya . Chanyeol menghela nafas kemudian ikut menatap Nana tajam .

" Aku mencintai Baekhyun dan tidak ada yang bisa mengubahnya " ujar Chanyeol mantap . Nana menghapus air matanya kemudian menyeringai

"Sayang sekali , kekasih murahan mu itu sudah melihat semuanya . Saat kita tidur berdua dan juga ," Nana mengambil ponselnya kemudian menunjukan sebuah foto pada Chanyeol . Foto dimana Chanyeol tengah tertidur lelap dengan Nana yang tertidur diatas dadanya . Keduanya tidak berbusana . Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap Nana penuh kebencian .

PLAK

Satu tamparan berhasil Chanyeol layangkan pada Nana . Perempuan itu memegang pipinya dan air mata kembali berjatuhan dari matanya . Chanyeol menatap Nana jijik kemudian mengambil bajunya yang berserakan dan segera memakai nya . Chanyeol segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan mengabaikan teriakan juga suara tangisan Nana yang menggaung dikamarnya . Chanyeol hanya ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun . Ia harus menjelaskan semuanya .

.

.

"Apa kabar Eomma?" tanya Baekhyun pada pusara ibunya yang kini hampir tertutupi oleh dedaunan kering yang berjatuhan . Baekhyun dengan wajah pucat dan juga bekas air mata diwajahnya tersenyum kemudian dengan telaten memunguti daun – daun itu agar pusara ibu nya bersih . Setelah selesai , Baekhyun memilih duduk disamping pusara ibunya dan menaruh segenggam bunga _Cryshantemum_ yang ia bawa . Baekhyun kembali menangis saat ia mengingat bagaimana ibunya memeluknya jika ia sedih . Baekhyun menghapus air matanya kemudian tersenyum .

" Padahal dari apartement aku berniat membawa sejuta senyuman untukmu , tapi apa daya eomma , sesuatu berhasil membuat hatiku sedih ," tutur Baekhyun sembari menggigit bibirnya . Baekhyun menatap keatas , menahan air matanya turun .

" Mencintai seseorang itu menyakitkan Eomma . Benar – benar sakit . Aku menyesal mencintainya . .hiks . . ia menyakitiku eomma . . eomma . .hiks . ." Baekhyun menutup wajahnya membiarkan air matanya terus berjatuhan seiring dengan kesesakan di dadanya . Baekhyun terus menumpahkan kesesakan didadanya , membiarkan air matanya terus tumpah . Ia begitu sakit hati dan terpuruk melihat pemandangan tadi pagi . Bagaimana kekasihnya tertidur tanpa busana diatas tempat tidur dengan seorang wanita yang bahkan Baekhyun tidak kenal . Baekhyun terus mengeluarkan air matanya .

"Aku merindukan eomma . . hiks . ." ujar Baekhyun penuh kepedihan . Baekhyun berusaha mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap bunga _Crysanthemum _diatas pusara ibunya . Baekhyun tersenyum lirih kemudian menaruh kedua tangannya diatas lutut .

"Apa aku harus menyusul eomma disana ? "bisik Baekhyun . Perempuan mungil itu kembali melesakan wajahnya kebalik tangannya dan terus menangis . Menumpahkan isi hatinya dan terus menangis hingga matanya sembab . Mengabaikan matahari yang bersinar terik . Baekhyun tak peduli . Kesakitan hatinya lebih mendominasi daripada kondisi disekitarnya . Baekhyun terus menangisi Chanyeol . Menangisi kisah cintanya .

.

.

Chanyeol memakirkan mobilnya dengan asal . Ia segera keluar dari mobilnya kemudian membanting pintu mobilnya dan berlari menuju apartement kecil milik Baekhyun . Chanyeol menaiki anak tangga dengan kaki jenjangnya , letih ia kesampingkan karena ia harus bertemu kekasihnya saat ini dan menjelaskan semuanya . Chanyeol berlari terengah kemudian saat ia mencapai lantai ke 7 , ia menghentikan kakinya sesaat kemudian berlari kembali menuju pintu apartement Baekhyun .

DOK DOK DOK

"Baekhyun buka pintunya !Baekhyun dengarkan penjelasanku Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mengetuk pintu apartement Baekhyun dengan kasar , bahkan lelaki itu berusaha mendobrak pintu apartement Baekhyun ,juga membuka pintunya . Namun nihil , tenaga Chanyeol saat ini tidak dalam kondisi seperti biasanya . Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berat kemudian kembali mengetuk pintu apartement Baekhyun

DOK DOK

"Baekhyun !Sayang! dengarkan aku dulu , sayang!Kau salah paham ! Itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat !" Chanyeol terus mengetuk pintu apartement Baekhyun . Sampai Chanyeol berhenti mengetuk pintu dihadapannya dan terjatuh dengan air mata yang mengalir dari matanya . Chanyeol menangis terisak . Ia merutuki dirinya yang berhasil masuk kedalam perangkap Nana dengan mudahnya . Chanyeol merasa sangat bodoh dan merasa idiot . Chanyeol terduduk didepan pintu apartement Baekhyun dan menangisi dirinya juga kisah cintanya dengan Baekhyun .

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari , Baekhyun berdiri tak jauh darinya sembari menangis menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat menyedihkan . Baekhyun menutup mulutnya , air mata terus berjatuhan membasahi wajahnya . Baekhyun ingin memaafkan Chanyeol , tetapi kepedihan hatinya tidak dapat ia hapus . Ini terlalu menyakitkan baginya .

.

.

Baekhyun benar – benar hilang bagai ditelan bumi . Selama berminggu – minggu Baekhyun akan diam didalam apartementnya . Mengabaikan telepon dari Chanyeol , pesan – pesan dari lelaki tinggi itu , juga mailbox dari Luhan , Kyungsoo dan juga Tao . Bahkan Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan suara ketukan yang berasal dari Chanyeol setiap harinya . Memintanya untuk membuka pintu atau berbicara padanya .

Sampai suatu malam , dibawah guyuran hujan , Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara ketukan pintu dan Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol yang melakukannya . Baekhyun kembali meneteskan air matanya dan pergi menuju kamarnya . Membiarkan Chanyeol yang terus mengetuk pintu apartementnya . Namun , hati Baekhyun bergerak lain . Ia tidak bisa tidur dan terus terbayang wajah Chanyeol . Baekhyun membuka matanya dan berjalan mengambil selimut dari dalam lemarinya . Perempuan itu membuka berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan membuka pintu apartementnya . Hatinya tersentuh saat ia mendapati Chanyeol yang tertidur didepan apartementnya sembari meringkuk . Benar dugaannya . Lelaki ini memang nekat .

Baekhyun berjongkok dihadapan Chanyeol yang tertidur kemudian mengelus rambut setengah basah milik Chanyeol . Lelaki ini pasti hujan – hujanan pikir Baekhyun . Perempuan mungil itu menutupi tubuh Chanyeol dengan selimut kemudian mengecup kening Chanyeol yang dingin .

" Aku tentu akan memaafkanmu . Tetapi aku butuh waktu ," bisik Baekhyun . Ia kembali mengecup pipi Chanyeol dan merapikan selimutnya . Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian mengelus rambut Chanyeol .

"Aku tetap mencintaimu , Yoda"

Baekhyun mendirikan tubuhnya kemudian berjalan kembali kedalam apartementnya . Ia mengunci pintunya kemudian menutup matanya . Baekhyun berdoa semoga Chanyeol mau memberikannya waktu untuk saat ini . Baekhyun kembali kekamarnya dan malam itu Baekhyun dapat tertidur dengan tenang setelah memberi ciuman pada Chanyeol .

Keesokan paginya , Baekhyun mendapati selimutnya sudah terlipat rapi dan juga secarik kertas dengan tulisan milik Chanyeol yang sudah Baekhyun hafal .

**To : Kekasihku Baekhyun **

**Selimut ini menjadi pertanda bahwa kau masih mencintaiku . Aku merindukanmu dan tetap menunggu pengampunan darimu . Aku benar – benar tidak bisa apa – apa tanpamu . Aku mencintaimu dan hari ini temui aku di arena sirkuit karena jika aku menang besok , kau harus mengampuni ku . **

**Aku benar – benar merindukan pelukanmu , ciumanmu dan suaramu ! Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun :* **

Baekhyun tersenyum membaca pesan dari Chanyeol . Tanpa Chanyeol suruhpun Baekhyun akan memaafkannya . Baekhyun mungkin belum bisa memaafkan kejadian beberapa hari lalu . Ia masih sakit mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu . Tetapi , mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol dan memaafkan Chanyeol tidak ada ruginya bukan ? Apalagi melihat pengorbanan Chanyeol yang rela mendatangi apartementnya setiap hari . Baekhyun tersentuh mengingatnya .

Maka dari itu , Baekhyun segera mandi . Bersiap – siap dan memakai pakaian kerjanya . Ia merapikan rambutnya dan juga tersenyum sebelum pergi . Ia berharap hari ini permasalahan dengan Chanyeol selesai dan tak ada lagi yang menganggu hubungannya . Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan apartementnya .

.

.

Chanyeol memilih untuk menjauh dari teman – temannya dan duduk diatas kap mobilnya . Ia melirik wallpaper ponselnya . Foto dirinya dan Baekhyun saat mereka pergi berenang bersama . Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian mengelus potrait Baekhyun yang terlihat manis dan juga lucu disaat yang bersamaan . Chanyeol tersenyum dan berdoa , semoga hari ini Baekhyun datang dan mau memaafkannya . Lelaki tinggi itu memutar kepalanya dan tersenyum cerah saat ia mendapati Baekhyun yang kini baru saja datang dan diberondong seribu pertanyaan oleh ketiga sahabatnya . Chanyeol tersenyum tipis memperhatikan Baekhyun . Sedang yang ditatap ikut menatap Chanyeol dari jauh . Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol sekilas kemudian kembali tertawa menanggapi sahabat – sahabatnya .

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kemudian memilih untuk memasuki mobilnya karena perlombaan segera dimulai . Tak jauh dari sana , Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang kini sudah memasuki mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya ke tengah – tengah arena . Perlombaan sebentar lagi mulai . Baekhyun beserta Kyungsoo , Luhan dan Tao bergegas mendekati arena dan memperhatikan mobil – mobil yang berjajar sebelum memulai pertandingan .

"Jadi , apa yang lelaki tinggi itu lakukan sampai – sampai sahabat mungil ku ini tidak datang kemari ?" tanya Luhan sambil mengalungkan tangannya di bahu Baekhyun .

"Hanya permasalahan kecil ," ujar Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari mobil Chanyeol . Hati Baekhyun berdegup kencang . Entah mengapa perasaannya tidak enak saat ini . Baekhyun terus memperhatikan mobil Chanyeol . Sampai suara debuman terdengar dan belasan mobil itu sudah melesat jauh meninggalkan garis _start _. Baekhyun terus memperhatikan mobil Chanyeol yang kini terus menyusul mobil lain bernomor 23 yang menjadi sainggannya . Kedua mobil itu terus berhimpitan dan juga saling menyusul . Baekhyun ingin menangis melihatnya . Entahlah , sesuatu yang asing hinggap di dada Baekhyun .

Pertandingan semakin sengit . Mobil Chanyeol terus menyusul mobil bernomor 23 itu , lalu terkadang mobil milik Sehun pun akan menyusul mobil milik Chanyeol . Namun , hingga detik ini mobil Chanyeol tetap berada di urutan terunggul . Mobil Chanyeol terus menyusul mobil nomor 23 , bahkan mobil bernomor 23 itu sudah tertinggal beberapa meter di belakangnya . Sampai mobil no 23 itu mendekatkan tepian mobilnya pada mobil Chanyeol sehingga mobil Chanyeol kehilangan arah

BRAKK

"CHANYEOLLL!"

Mobil Chanyeol terpental beberapa meter dan berguling . Semua penonton di arena itu terkaget dengan kejadian itu dan tim medis segera mendekati mobil Chanyeol . Baekhyun membelalakan matanya yang berair dan segera berlari menuju mobil Chanyeol . Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol kenapa – napa . Ia ingin Chanyeol baik – baik saja . Baekhyun melempar kedua heelsnya dan berlari mendekati tim medis yang kini berusaha mengeluarkan Chanyeol dari dalam mobil .

"CHANYEOLL!" teriak Baekhyun dengan wajah penuh air mata dan frustasi . Ia memaksa mendekati tubuh Chanyeol yang kini sudah dikeluarkan dari dalam mobil . Baekhyun menjerit histeris saat mendapati kepala Chanyeol yang berdarah dan juga luka di bagian kepala Chanyeol . Luhan , Tao dan Kyungsoo ikut menyusul Baekhyun dan terkaget saat melihat kondisi Chanyeol .

"Chanyeol!Sayang!Bangunlah ! Aku disini , Chanyeol! Hiks . . bangunlah ," Baekhyun mengelus wajah Chanyeol yang penuh darah . Chanyeol yang sekarat pun membuka matanya perlahan kemudian tersenyum lemah pada Baekhyun

" Baek . ."

"Ya , sayang aku disini . Aku disini , ada aku disini ," ujar Baekhyun terisak . Air mata Baekhyun bahkan telah terjatuh diatas wajah Chanyeol .

"aku – hhh . . " tutur Chanyeol lemah . Baekhyun terus memegang tangan Chanyeol . Sampai tim medis menaruh masker oksigen pada hidung dan mulut Chanyeol kemudian membopong Chanyeol menuju tandu dan membawanya kedalam ambulance . Baekhyun terus memegang tangan Chanyeol dan berniat mengikuti kekasihnya yang sekarat . Luhan , Kyungsoo dan Tao menahan kepergian Baekhyun kemudian memeluk Baekhyun .

" Ikutlah , Chanyeol membutuhkanmu ," ujar Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah sedih . Begitupula Luhan dan Tao yang mengelus punggung Baekhyun . Perempuan mungil itu tersenyum kemudian melepaskan pelukan ketiga sahabatnya .

"Tentu . Terimakasih ," Baekhyun menatap ketiga sahabatnya kemudian berjalan memasuki ambulance dan duduk disamping Chanyeol sambil terus memegang tangan Chanyeol .

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri didepan pintu ruang operasi dimana kini Chanyeol tengah berjuang melawan maut . Beribu kali Baekhyun memanjatkan doanya pada Tuhan agar Chanyeol mampu melewati masa kritisnya dan kondisinya baik - baik saja tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun daripadanya . Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dan memilih duduk di lantai . Ia sudah tidak peduli pada kondisinya saat ini . Ia hanya memikirkan Chanyeol dan keselamatannya.

Sampai Baekhyun mendengar suara derap langkah seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya . Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan membeku menatap sosok yang kini tengah menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah khawatir . Perempuan itu . Ya,perempuan yang Baekhyun temui dalam kondisi yang tak mengenakan . Secercah kepedihan kembali muncul dihati Baekhyun saat melihat perempuan itu

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"tanya perempuan itu . Baekhyun bangkit berdiri kemudian menggeleng lemah . Nana menghela nafasnya sembari mengusap wajahnya kasar

"Dokter sedang berusaha menyelamatkannya,"

Nana menatap Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan angkuhnya . Sedang Baekhyun hanya menundukan kepalanya,tak berani menatap Nana.

"Jadi, kau yang bernama Baekhyun?"tanya Nana sarkastik . Baekhyun mengangguk .

"Perempuan yang berani merebut tunanganku . Perempuan macam kau yang bahkan tak setara dengan Chanyeol!"desis Nana penuh amarah . Baekhyun menatap Nana kaget. Air matanya kembali menuruni kedua wajah cantiknya ._ Tunangan_?batin Baekhyun bertanya.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Aku . Tunangannya . Dan kau dengan lancangnya berani merebut tunanganku!dasar perempuan murahan!"

_PLAK_

Baekhyun hampir tersungkur saat Nana menampar wajahnya. Ia memegangi pipinya yang perih kemudian kembali menangis . Kemudian kembali menundukan wajahnya . Kalau memang begitu keadaannya, Baekhyun merasa dirinya adalah perempuan brengsek yang berani merebut milik orang lain . Baekhyun tak menyangka akan seperti ini.

Nana kembali menatap Baekhyun geram, ia hampir saja melayangkan kembali tamparannya, namun tertahan oleh suara pintu yang terbuka .Pintu yang berada dibelakang Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengelus pipinya kemudian menatap dokter yang saat ini baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi dengan pakaian serba hijau . Nana berjalan mendekati dokter itu kemudian memberondong dokter itu dengan seribunpertanyaan. Darimulai keadaan Chanyeol,kondisinya,lukanya,dan keselamatan Chanyeol.

"Pasien kehilangan banyak darah . Ia membutuhkan donor secepatnya saat ini," Hati Baekhyun seakan teremas . Begitupula dengan Nana yang menutup wajahnya.

"Ambil saja darahku dokter, aku memiliki golongan darah yang sama dengannya,"

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Mind To Review?**

**.**

**Author's Note :**

**AAAAA AKU GABISA MUPON DARI TLPINA SERIUSAANN!APALAGI BANYAK CHANBAEK MOMENT DEPAN MUKAAA UHHHH ~ Chanyeol cakep banget depan muka lewat berulang kali dan Baekhyun . . Aku iri banget! Dia kaya boneka banget T_TEXO SEMUANYA MENGKILAT BIN KINCLONG DAHHH!AAAAA **

**Hehe maap ya readers aku telat apdet, dikarenakan kemaren TLP dan juga aku lagi urusin kuliah . Biasa , awal2 semster itu mahasiswa pada rempong buat PKRS dan urusin jadwal segala macam apalagi kalo ada yang bentrok segala macam . Ditambah semster 5 ini aku bener2 padat jadwalnya readers, maklum kalau mahasiswa hukum semester 5 itu jadwalnya lagi banyak dan mau gamau aku harus melakukannya demi masa depan dan masa depan Chanyeol beserta rumah tangga aku #ditabok #diarakbugil Jadi , readers harap sabar ya untuk kelanjutan FF2 ku hihih . **

**Fanfic ini diprediksi chap depan udah tamat kok ^^ mungkin aku bakal tambah Special Chapter buat ngejelasin akhir dari ini semua hehehe**

**Aduh , ada yang bilang FF ini FF bokep (?) HAHAH emang iya (?) mungkin karena tiap chap ada Nc kali ya ? Ini gada NC ko di FF ini ^^ Kasian Baek NC'an mulu gada capenya (?) **

**MAKASIHH BANGET YANG UDAH REVIEW,NGOREKSI FF KU ,FAV dan FOLLOW JUGAAA !AKU CINTA KALIAAAANNN BANGETTT IH SERIUSAANN! *CIUMPELUK* Maap ya untuk chap ini belom bisa disebutin satu – satu . Hehehe chap depan aku bakal tulis kok . Aku apal ko siapa aja yang review (?) dan aku bener2 semangat gara2 kalian .**

**Deep Condolance for Ladies Code Rise's Family,Friends,and Fans .God know the best way for her ^^ #RIPRise . Kaget juga denger beritanya ya T_T Yang tabah ya Ladies Code's Stan *Fandom Hugs***

**P. S Untuk 'Here's to Never Growing Up' akan di update minggu – minggu ini ya ^^**


End file.
